Past Be Undone
by insane-insomniac-16
Summary: LONG WAIT IS OVER! REVISING THE CHAPTERS STARTING TODAY!
1. Recollection Of A Nightmare

Past Be Undone

Summary: Cosmo and Wanda are experiencing problems after their longest Godchild assignment, Timothy Turner, dies. After the death they both are left to mourn and slowly drift apart. And if Cosmo and Wanda drift apart then their counterparts will too. AntiCosmo and AntiWanda start to hate each other to the point of no return. But instead of the men leaving their wives it's the wives that leave first. Wanda leaves Cosmo, which leaves him the biggest problem of his life…, loneliness. Cosmo seeking someone to talk to or to stay with him goes to none other than his counterpart. This in the end causes AntiWanda to leave too.

Pairings:

Cosmo and Wanda  
AntiCosmo and AntiWanda  
AntiCosmo and Wanda  
AntiWanda and Cosmo  
AntiCosmo and Cosmo  
Wandissimo and Wanda

Chapter one: Recollection of a Nightmare

This was it…he was going to die…in such a horrible way too. It all seems so surreal to say something, and I wish it wasn't. Oh god his mom was crying so hard…even his dad. Hell even I was…and my wife. Life was too short… to really live to the fullest…but for him to have such a short life like that. I wish…no wishes don't work for fairies…I want…I want him back. I miss him so much that it hurts to even think about it. I knew taking this job would mean for my wife and me to let go some day…but not like this. At that exact moment her and I didn't care if his parents saw us as whom we really were…all we cared about was Timmy.

All that I remember from that dreaded day was the screeching of tires and the crying of Wanda and his parents. When I say horrible way to die, I mean he's parents killed him. Ok so that's harsh, but it was true…they had hit him and he went flying. Oh the dread in his parent's eyes when they saw who they had hit…lying on the pavement motionless.

Death. What is death, some say it's another path to enlightenment…blah, blah, blah. It's all horse shit…death is death. No life after death, no reincarnation, no being brought back…it's just cold, hard death. And as much as I hate saying that there could be life after death…there isn't…so I'm not going to lie. I'd love to believe that Timmy's out there as a person, item, or animal…I know he's not. He's gone and there's nothing I can do about it.

Well after being hit and his parents finding out he had us as Godparents, things spiralled downward for me and Wanda. They had rushed Timmy to the hospital, and we followed, even if we were fairies. Though Wanda and I never did found out how he died…we figured it was from the blow of impact, but we didn't want to know for sure. The things we saw and heard him say was saddening. I'll never forget his kind words.

"Wanda, Cosmo…you guys were the best thing that ever happened to me…and I never would have traded it for anything in the world" Timmy coughed.

"Oh sport…don't worry you'll be fine, and we'll be with you all the way through" Wanda sniffled.

Hugging him gently she moved so I could say something.

"Hey Timmy…I know I'm an idiot at times…but I want you to know that you left a big mark in my life…your were the greatest godchild I've ever had…for that I'll never forget you…ever!" I shuddered and started to cry and gave him a long hug.

The little girl that had the crush on him…Tootie stepped up and cried, but tried to stay strong.

"Timmy…I'm sorry…for what I did to bug you…I'm so sorry" she broke down and cried on him.

He patted her and whispered into her ear, something I thought I'd never hear Timmy say.

"I love you Tootie…and I'll miss you so dearly"

"Oh Timmy" she hugged him tightly till her sister pulled her back.

Vicky…now why was she there…oh right because she wanted to laugh about his death. No actually she was crying too. Yah I know that's a huge shock from the heartless Vicky. For once she was kind and caring at the moment.

"Look twer- Timmy…I know I'm not usually nice to you…but please don't die…" she gasped and backed away so his parents could step up.

"Timmy honey…its ok everything is alright…mommy's here for you now" his mom leaned down and held him.

"Son I know it hurts now, but it'll get better…trust me" His father had replied full-heartedly.

And so on. The story after all that was that his parents sat and waited to see if he'd be ok. Wanda and I sat in the room with him. He was doing pretty well, but all good things must end at a time. Wanda left to go to the washroom well I sat there with Timmy. Timmy sat up and told me to sit with him on the bed with him. I scolded him for trying to sit up, but he laid down after I was neatly seated on his bed. I lied down next to him and held his body close to me. I was worried that this was his last few moments with me. Then I thought about it for a second before I said the most important thing to him.

"Timmy…make a wish!" I said sitting up.

"Hmm…what Cosmo?" he had murmured.

"Make a wish…you can make yourself better!" I had said with glee.

"No…Cosmo…my time has come and Wishing isn't going to make it all better like it use to…" he stuttered.

He was right. We could have sat there and wished it, but we both knew that you couldn't interfere with death once it's set for someone. I cried and sputtered a weak no, but Timmy wasn't listening to me…no he was slowly drifting in and out of life and death.

"Oh gods Timmy no…don't leave me now! Please stay…please…" I had whimpered.

"It was good knowing you Cosmo…" he said as he started to drift off.

"NO…Timmy please stay…" I grabbed his body and hugged it like it was a life line.

I held him till he went limp. I could hear the monitor make a long beep, meaning his heart had stopped. I just held him in my arms crying. I cried so hard that my tears were soaking his hair. I just couldn't believe it…My godson, Timothy Turner, had just died in my arms. I had heard a gasp behind me. Turning I saw my wife…and as soon as her eyes came upon Timmy's limp body in my arms, she broke into hysterical crying. Never in my life had I seen my wife cry so hard. I gently put Timmy down and rushed over to Wanda. I shushed her and calmed her.

After all our crying, we did our best to say goodbye to our now dead godson. It was hard to look at Timmy's motionless body and not cry. Wanda gave him a kiss on the forehead and a hug, saying goodbye was hard, but saying it when he can't hear you no longer were harder. I came over and held him and cried till there were no more tears, and then just as soon as everything had happened, it ended.

Wanda and I left without a trace. Never to be seen, heard, or talked of again. We had packed everything and just left like it all never happened. Sure Timmy was dead, but we couldn't do anything about it. Like I said earlier, once death has been chosen for someone and the path is set you can't change it…no matter how much wishing you do.

It's now about three years later after the whole shebang and nothing has changed. I'm even more miserable than before, if that's possible. Wanda and I are having difficulties with our marriage…we fight more often…and because of my forgetfulness it's kind of easy to get angry. We've been to numerous marriage doctors…my god we even went to the love god himself. It didn't turn out so pretty though.

Then one night on our anniversary she said something that broke my heart a million times over.

"Cosmo…I want a divorce…I can't handle it anymore…" She stated.

"What? Why?" I had answered shocked.

"I've fallen out of love with you…there's nothing left there except for fighting and rude remarks…I'm sorry"

"Okay then…" I was shocked by the coldness in my own voice.

Next thing you know about three months later…we're divorced and I'm alone to suffer with the memory of my favourite godson's death. It haunted me every night of my life after Wanda left. She had been the only person to comfort me. Now I sat there wanting nothing more then to have someone to hold me every night and let me cry on their shoulder. Even my mother wouldn't have me…that's a pretty harsh thing for a mother to do to her son. Sure I'm an idiot at times, but she had no right to shut me out like that.

And once again I'm left in the dark and cold with everyone I know leaving me to cry and survive on my own. If I could undo it I would. I hope for the best in my new life without Timmy or Wanda…and I dearly hope that both of them are better off now.

* * *

Kyria-16 

Wah I made it so dreadfully sad! Poor cozzie he seems so upset with his life.

Well this is my first story yay! Lol read and review.


	2. The Nightmare Has Just Begun

Past Be Undone

Chapter Two: The Nightmare Has Just Begun!

"No…please stays…NO Timmy don't leave…please!" A young man said thrashing in a bed.

"Cosmo…wake up" Another man with pink hair, hollered while shaking the other person.

"AHHH…" the young fairy bolted up smacking head first into the other person.

"Ow…are you ok Cosmo? You were thrashing a lot in your sleep"

The fairy sat there in a cold sweat breathing heavily. He slightly turned to the other person in the room sitting at the end of his bed. Groaning he shook his head no and crawled up to the Pink haired guy.

"Sorry about driving my head into yours…are 'you' okay?" Cosmo asked wearily.

"Yah I'm okay…so what was all that about? I've never seen anyone scream in their sleep"

"Just a bad dream that's all…Are you sure you're alright?" Cosmo said ignoring the question given to him.

The guy with pink hair looked at Cosmo Sceptically. Then he turned and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Cosmo you're a horrible liar…what's wrong? You've been acting that way since I found you on the road" the person asked.

"Like I said it's just a bad dream"

Cosmo saw he wasn't fooling him so he sighed and looked away, he couldn't stand being penetrated with those blue eyes of his. His eye's reminded him to much of his Godson's. He turned back to the pink haired man and sighed heavily.

"It was a nightmare" Cosmo stated.

"What type…sure I only know about marriages, but I could still try and help"

"About Timmy…"

"Timothy Turner? Why what's wrong with him?"

"He's dead…he died in my arms the night of the accident…" Cosmo sniffled.

"Oh…I'm sorry Cosmo I had no idea…wait he died?"

"His parents hit him…"

"Abusively…?"

"No…with a car…it was an accident they couldn't stop in time and they hit him" he stuttered.

"Awe...Cosmo why didn't you say something?"

"Because Cupid…death isn't your department" Cosmo stated flatly.

"I know that, but you still could have told me"

Cosmo couldn't stand it anymore…he suddenly broke into tears and crumpled over and cried. Cupid looked sadly over at Cosmo's shaking body and sighed. He had found out about him and his wife about a month earlier when he saw Cosmo wandering around on the streets, but he had no clue she left because of the death of their godson.

Cupid pulled Cosmo's body up and hugged him…weird having another guy hugging you. Cosmo still didn't cease with his crying when Cupid held him.

"Cosmo I know it's hard…but just think…Timmy's probably in a better place then the hospital" Cupid stated calmly.

"I want him back…it's not fair!"

"Look Cosmo…" Cupid replied pulling Cosmo out to arms length.

"Yes…?"

"I never usually talk like this, but Life's a bitch and things never go as planned…there's nothing we can do to change it either…so I hate to say it but suck it up and move on!"

"…Move on…" Cosmo started slowly.

"Yes move on… and try to hold on to the good times…not the bad ones"

"…My life is such a screw up…I lost my wife…and godson, in two different ways…and you're telling me to move on!" Cosmo said starting to get angry.

"Look it's hard…but it's even harder if you drag it on…you have to move on" Cupid said keeping reserved.

"I…can't…"

"No…you won't…that's why it's coming back…Look it's late and I have to work tomorrow…so try to get some sleep ok?"

"Oh…ok…goodnight Cupid"

Cupid smiled warmly and tucked Cosmo in. To him it felt like nursing a child, but he hadn't minded at all. Leaving quietly, then turning and whispering sadly, more to himself then to Cosmo.

"Certain things are meant to be…"

With that the tired Cherub shut the door and floated off to his own room and off to the land of dreams.

Bright and early the next morning Cosmo arose from his messy bed and sat there for a moment. After his pondering on what to do he sighed and got up fully. He had to leave; he couldn't stay here forever and cause the kind cherub to lose sleep over him. He grudgingly went to the bathroom and took a shower as quietly as possible.

After his quick, quiet, and surprisingly cold shower Cosmo packed his small suitcase of his belongings. He had lost most of it on the day of his divorce, though Wanda wasn't very kind towards him when he wanted to take certain things.

Afterwards Cosmo started to sneak down the pink and purple hallways to the front door. Before, he had left a sincere note on the table for Cupid, telling him thanks for his hospitality towards him. Now that he was leaving…he wanted to put Cupid's word to good use…and move on. Just as he was about to open the door he heard a cough from behind him. Tensing Cosmo turned to see Cupid leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Going somewhere Cosmo?"

"I'm leaving…I need my space…as do you"

"Ok…but aren't you going to say goodbye at least?"

"Sure…I kind of left a note on the table, but you caught me before leaving"

"Here…" Cupid held out his hand.

In his hand was some money. Cosmo starred blankly at it.

"Never seen money before, go ahead take it…you need it more then me"

"Uhh…thanks a lot Cupid"

"No problem…I'd love to give you breakfast, but I'm late. Sorry…hope to see you around sometime! Bye Cosmo"

Cupid smiled and hugged Cosmo before floating off towards his room to grab something. Cosmo smiled, but inside he really wanted to stay. No he had to move on, maybe his mom would finally accept him back…or maybe Wanda was lonely and she wouldn't mind letting him stay for a bit. Well whatever was going to happen, it wasn't going to be good. Leaving Cupid's house and following the sidewalk from there he slowly floated off.

* * *

SOMEWHERE ELSE

(SMASH)

"WHOLEY what are you trying to do…give me a heart attack!"

A male yelled from across a large dining room. Glaring he dusted himself off and stood up to his full height.

"Hon…THINK FAST!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a baby blue china dish collided with the side of his face. Yelping from the new pain that swelled in his head, he collapsed to the blue carpet. Touching his temple he felt something moist. Groaning he grabbed the nearest thing and wiped his bleeding wound. Growling he stooped to his feet and held his forehead from the forming headache.

"You… you vile, cursed, horrible woman! How dare you!" he snapped in an accent.

"Yah Deserts it!" she retorted.

"It's deserved…not deserts…" he sighed.

"I'm a sick of yous bossin meh around!" she hollered in a southeren drawl.

"Yah…WELL I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!"

"Yous such a snobbish BRIT!"

"Well you're a buck-toothed HILLBILLY!"

"BRITISH BLUE BOY!"

"HUCKFIN!"

"SNOBBIE SUCK UP!"

"BAD GRAMMAR SPEAKING RED-NECK!"

"MONOCLE WEARING KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"PAINTED UP FLATLANDER!"

"BAD BREATHE, BAD TEETH BOY!"

"You're one to talk AntiWanda…at least my teeth don't stick out every which way!" he smirked.

"Yah well at least I knows how to chill and have funs like a NORMAL ANTI-FAIRY!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN! I can have fun!" his voice cracked.

AntiWanda smirked with her hideously large teeth. She was getting to him already…and she hadn't even tried. Then again this happened on a daily bases. He'd boss her around to much, she'd throw something, and the big 'bad pun' fight would start between the two. Just then AntiWanda snapped something that made them both freeze.

"I wants a deeforce!"

"A…divorce? Why…?" he replied rather shocked.

"I'm sicks of you!"

"Oh god no…I'm sorry…I promise not to fight with you anymore!" he started to run to her side.

"Don'ts come near meh…! I'm a gonna leaves yah!"

With that AntiWanda left a bewildered husband standing there with an upset look. He slowly cleaned the dining room up so that people didn't get any ideas. He then slowly drifted up the stairs to their room. Stopping short he saw that AntiWanda hadn't been kidding when she said she wanted to leave. There was his soon to be ex-wife packing her clothes. She was still angry looking and didn't even acknowledge him standing there starring at her back.

"I'ms sorry AntiCosmo…but I's can't hands this" she sniffled and stuffed the last of her clothes in her bag.

"But…but I could make it up too you!" AntiCosmo sputtered.

"To late…ten thousands years too late!"

The young British man stood there quietly as his wife floated past him with her bags packed. AntiCosmo turned in time to see her figure shut the door softly. His first thought was to go after her and pursue her to come back with him. That thought was shattered by all the fighting they had done earlier. It was best let her leave.

Flopping down on their bed…correction…his bed, he just starred at the ceiling dully. The next thing he knew was the warm moisture forming by his eyes. He was crying…this was a first. He never cried…not even when he was younger.

Letting a stifled sigh out, AntiCosmo turned on his side and curled into a ball like form. Not caring if AntiWanda walked into his room and heard him, he just cried. Why in the world did he have to be such a softy when it came to women…especially his wife? He had promised himself that he wouldn't get attached to her…even if his counterpart was married to her counterpart.

* * *

MEANWHILE

A young fairy with curly pink hair and bright pink eyes sighed as she knocked on the door of a wondrous house. The style alone could sell for over millions of dollars. She held her breath when a voice brought her back to reality. It was none other than Wandissimo Magnifico (don't know how to spell it).

"Hola, my beautiful Wanda!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hi Juan…I was wondering…could I stay here for a bit?" she asked slowly.

"OH of course my dear!"

He dragged her in and shut the door quickly. This was like a dream come true…and her stupid, idiotic husband wasn't around to screw it up this time. Smirking he floated over to Wanda and started to show her to her new room…for the rest of her life he thought.

* * *

SOMETIME LATER

A green haired Person with brilliant emerald eyes stumbled down the road stiffly. He was tired from wandering aimlessly, but before he could flop over he heard a noise. It sounded male and sad. Wanting to know what the sound was Cosmo trudged forward towards it. Suddenly Cosmo felt the urge to sit down and just listen to the voice…or noise instead of finding out whom or what it was. As he got closer and sat down under a lamp post he could almost distinguish the sound. It was a male's voice talking, but no one was answering. Was he talking to himself? Just then Cosmo knew who it was…that voice was so familiar by now…it's his counterpart's voice. What was he doing though?

"Please let me out…I need to go find my wife…PLEASE!"

"SILENCE puny anti-fairy." A large man hollered into the little Anti-fairies face.

(BEEP)

"Ooh my lunch break!"

The huge fairy skipped away like a school girl leaving the depressed anti-fairy to himself. Just as Jorgen left Cosmo stumbled out and walked up to the glass silently so his counterpart wouldn't hear him.

"…Why didn't I stop her!" the British anti-fairy mumbled.

"Stop whom?" Cosmo countered.

"Ahh"

AntiCosmo fell over in a heap from the surprise question from someone. Sitting up again and jumping up he turned around and retorted instantly.

"None of your bees wax…you can really scare a chap doing that!"

"Sorry…I just heard you talking and thought I'd come see what you were talking about?"

"Cosmo…what are you doing here? Even better why are you here?"

"I guess I kind of needed someone to talk to…and you're the best thing right now"

"Phfft…you need someone…more like I do!" he stated haughtily.

"Oh why?" Cosmo said sitting down beside the glass.

"Well not like I want to tell you…but seeing as how there's no one else…my wife just left me today…and I can't find her" AntiCosmo replied sitting down also.

"Well at least she stayed with you till now! Mine left about a month and a half ago" Cosmo said like he was proud or something.

"Oh my…I didn't know"

"Oh god I'm so pathetic…"

Cosmo started to cry and shudder silently as AntiCosmo sat there. The blue fairy turned around to face Cosmo, but his back was turned and shaking. AntiCosmo wanted to smack him and tell him to get a hold oh himself. Instead he started to say something to Cosmo.

"Cosmo…look I'm not a guy to usually ask, but would you like to come over?"

Nodding Cosmo turned slightly and met AntiCosmo's face. He sure looked like a splitting image of himself…well duh he's his counterpart. Well minus the blue skin, blue hair, monocle, fangs, bat wings, dressy outfit, and British accent they would seem more alike to anyone who crossed them.

Slightly uncomfortable by Cosmo's starring AntiCosmo shifted from foot to foot. Then he looked away from his face and at the ground like he was embarrassed by him.

"Well?"

"I guess it'd be okay…" Cosmo replied, while getting up.

"Okay then…just use your magic teleport yourself over here" AntiCosmo mumbled pointed to his side of the glass.

"Sure thing…"

Cosmo looked around to see if anyone was watching them. There wasn't a soul around, not even an animal. Cosmo ignored the thought of being alone with his counterpart…his evil counterpart and raised his wand. As he was about to use magic a loud beeping noise sounded from beside him. He heard AntiCosmo Curse in his British accent across the glass in front of him.

"I'd hurry if I were" his counterpart started.

"Why?"

"Because if that big dolt comes back and finds you trying to teleport over here…he won't hesitate to hurt you!" the blue anti-fairy finished.

"Oh…boy"

Cosmo once again raised his wand, ready for his teleportation, but was stopped by a huge hand grabbing him. He shrieked and tried to wiggle free, but it was no use.

"Puny fairy…what do you think you're doing?"

"I was…uhh…"

"He was trying to talk to me before you rudely interrupted us!"

"Hmm…then why was he using his wand?"

AntiCosmo stopped. Jorgen had got him there. What to say what to say. AntiCosmo quickly thought up something to distract the overly large fairy.

"LOOK ITS BRITNEY BRITNEY!" AntiComso hollered pointing down the road.

"Ooh where!"

Jorgen dropped Cosmo and started to run down the road singing merrily about Britney Britney. Cosmo looked oddly over towards AntiCosmo, who in return shrugged his shoulders.

This time Cosmo raised his wand, again preparing to teleport to the anti-fairy world side, but was once again interrupted.

"Cosmo…is that you?" a female voice asked out of nowhere.

He turned and saw Wanda standing there on the corner of the sidewalk. She smiled at him, but she didn't get a smile in return…instead she got an angry glare from her ex-husband.

"What do you want Wanda?" the green fairy snapped.

"Nothing…I was just passing and I saw you…that's all" she stated sadly.

"Cosmo look I know you're upset about your wife, but could we hurry this up…I'm sure Jorgen Von steroids will be back in a bit looking for you"

Wanda looked over to the sound of the British voice and spotted Cosmo's counterpart. She gasped and looked at Cosmo, who just raised his wand and disappeared. Jogging over to the glass Wanda caught Cosmo appearing on the other side of the greenie glass. AntiCosmo turned over to her and snarled angrily.

"And what would you want?"

"Why is Cosmo over on your side?" she asked as she fumbled around for her wand.

"Because I invited him over here…is there something wrong with that?"

"Cosmo…is it true?" the pink fairy asked.

Cosmo looked at Wanda from the side before turning fully around to face her at the glass. He looked about ready to rip someone's head off.

"Wanda…please I'm not a little kid anymore…or your husband…I can take care of myself…and yes AntiCosmo did invite me over…"

"Bravo…bravo…good job old chap…you really told her!" AntiCosmo clapped enthusiastically.

"Shut your mouth AntiComso" Wanda growled.

With that all said she raised her wand and teleported herself to the other side of the glass with the two men. As soon as she appeared she reached for Cosmo's arm, but he pulled back from her like she was a disease. She tried walking up to him, but his counterpart intercepted her and pushed her back.

"Look dear Wanda…Cosmo doesn't want to see you…and neither do I…so make like a personality and split" the British anti-fairy retorted.

"Move aside AntiCosmo…you don't scare me and neither does your wife!"

Wanda shoved her ex-husband's counterpart out of the way and silently strolled over to Cosmo's stiff figure. She stepped in front of him and tried to say something, but Cosmo faced the other way and ignored her.

"Cosmo…please talk to me!" Wanda whimpered.

In truth Wanda had missed her husband so dearly, but she lied about it and left to visit her ex-boyfriend instead. Now she felt dirty and filthy for what she did, first she left her husband because she wasn't getting what she wanted, and then turned to someone else for it. She suddenly knew why Wandissimo had stopped her after what she did…he knew it wasn't right and she did too, but she didn't stop herself.

She felt a hand snaking around her fore arm. Looking over she noticed it was blue and sighed. They both wanted her to leave, but she wasn't going to go without a fight.

"Get your hand away from me you…you…"

"Snobby British man…hmmm is that what you were going to refer me to" AntiCosmo replied finishing her sentence.

"No…you pig…don't touch me!"

AntiCosmo taking the hint that Wanda didn't want him to bother her anymore finally decided to leave her be and backed away.

Cosmo on the other hand was already ready to blow. If Wanda didn't leave him BE there would be consequences for her actions.

"Cosmo, could we at least talk about it?"

"Yah whatever!"

Wanda grimaced at the hatred that was heated in his voice. She kept on with there divorce and the problems they experienced before Timmy's death, but Cosmo had enough.

"Wanda…please just leave me alone…please" he begged.

Sensing the sadness in his voice she sighed and turned around from him and started to drift away. Just before teleporting she looked towards them both letting out a silent sniffle and letting a single tear streak down her face, Wanda left.

"Well that's a relief…now as for us two men…what do you want to do?" AntiCosmo broke the silence.

Cosmo sullenly looked down and mumbled half a reply.

"Pardon?"

"Can we just go to your house…?"

"Uhh…sure thing…come along now"

AntiCosmo reached out and grasped Cosmo's arm and started to direct him down the black sidewalk in the direction of his home. They didn't notice the fuming pink fairy that was still standing at the greenie glass. She jerked around and started to stomp down the road of fairy world.

"Damn it I nearly had him too" she snarled to no one.

* * *

Kyria-16

Sorry to those who love Wanda…but I made her a real mean B I T C H in this story. In reality this all would never happen.

Wanda got divorced because she wasn't getting what she wanted in bed from Cosmo, because he was depressed…now I know that Wanda is not like that, but I wanted to put a twist into the story. Anyways…she then went to her ex-boyfriend for it and he gladly did it, but he felt there was something wrong and tried to stop her, but she perused him. Now at first Wanda was upset about losing Timmy and Cosmo in different ways, but she soon forgot and moved on, which Cosmo couldn't do, so in the end she now trying to win Cosmo back, for her own pleasure. Cosmo being a little too simple minded doesn't notice this…but his counterpart does and tries to help Cosmo out. In the end the pairings are strange and funny. Oh and AntiWanda will be back in chapter four! Read and review please.


	3. Living With The Enemy?

Past Be Undone

Chapter Three: Living With the Enemy!

Author's note: If you've read the second chapter blurb at the end then this chapter will make more sense.

I forgot to put this! I do not own any of the butch Hartman characters just the story title and the story set up! Lol how could I forget!

A pink fairy with neon pink eyes looked around nervously trying to make sure not to make a noise. Though she was shuffling down the hallways she hoped it wouldn't wake her ex-boyfriend. A door opened and he stepped out behind her and grinned.

"My love, are you leaving so soon?" a sudden Spanish voice spoke

"Wandissimo…I am, I have business to take care of…" she squeaked.

Halting what she was doing and making haste to the front door

"I'll be back in about an hour or so okay?"

"Yes my Wanda, do what you have to, but be back soon"

"Alright, bye"

She shut the door tightly and floated outside she closed it immediately and calmly walked off. Today she was going to win Cosmo back…even if she had to do it by force.

'MEANWHILE'

The sun shone through the blue curtains of a variedly blue coloured room. The person in the room was snoring softly in the black and blue bed sleeping soundly until someone burst in the room.

"WAKIE WAKIE! It's a new day and a sunny one at that!" a green fairy yelled.

A groan was emitted from under the covers and pillows of the bed. The green fairy went to the side of the bed and poked the person lying in it. In return a louder groan came and a pillow to the face. Rubbing his nose the bouncy fairy hopped onto the bed and started to jump around.

"Come on wake up! It's seven thirty!"

Bolting upright in the bed and knocking the other over by the sudden movement, he turned and glared at the happy fairy. Laying back down and trying to fall asleep again the blue fairy turned away from the other.

"Wake up AntiCosmo and make something to eat!" the other whined.

"Go away…I'm not a morning person!" AntiCosmo snapped from under a pillow.

"SOOO…I am!"

"And that's why I'm not!"

The green fairy didn't give up. He climbed over the bed and sat crossed legged by AntiCosmo's body and started to poke him in the back.

"Cosmo…please it's too early to get up…besides its Saturday!"

"But I'm hungry…!"

"Go make yourself something then…wait…scratch that thought I can't trust you in the kitchen"

Cosmo didn't cease with his annoying behaviour or poking for that matter. AntiCosmo rolled over on his other side so he was facing Cosmo. Cosmo was grinning like an idiot. Sighing and sitting up AntiCosmo decided he'd have to get up…or else Cosmo would drive him to insanity.

Cosmo noticed AntiCosmo didn't wear much to bed last night, just a plain pair of black boxers. He started to snicker, which caused AntiCosmo to jerk himself around towards Cosmo.

"What's so funny?"

"Your shorts…hehehe they're black!"

"Your point being…?"

"I don't know it's just funny!"

"Right…leave it up to you to laugh at just about anything…"

Cosmo leaped up from the bed and ran over to his blue counterpart and hugged him.

"GOOOD morning to you too!"

AntiCosmo starred and pushed Cosmo back.

"Okay that's way too much physical contact for me...especially in the morning!"

Cosmo smiled never the less and hopped out of the room happily, humming something out of tune. AntiCosmo shook his head, but slowly let a small smile appear on his face. It was odd having a new roomy…and it was more odd having your counterpart as a roomy.

He remembered all to well what Cosmo had asked…it was still imprinted in is mind from last night.

'FLASHBACK'

The green fairy ran full blast into AntiCosmo's house as soon as the door was open. The blue fairy grabbed his arm before he could get any further than the shoe mat.

"Now see here Cosmo…there are rules to my house and you have to abide by them!"

"Awe rules shmools…rules are for geeks!" Cosmo groaned.

"If you don't follow them I'll kick you out!"

"Okay…okay"

"Rule one…no running, rule two…no breaking anything…rule three…no screaming…and lastly rule four…no and I mean no doing anything without me on hand…Got it!" AntiCosmo verified sternly.

"YEP"

Cosmo skipped away then stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind him.

"Is it okay to skip?"

AntiCosmo growled letting him know he was pushing it. Cosmo laughed slightly and stopped skipping around and stood perfectly still. His counterpart walked up beside him and shot him a strange look before walking on. Just as the blue fairy was about to enter the Kitchen he hollered to Cosmo.

"I didn't say you couldn't move!"

"Right…I knew that!" he mumbled.

After the weird entrance they had, Cosmo had settled in the kitchen with his blue anti-self and had something to eat. Though slow and kind of dumb Cosmo seemed to catch on to the jokes AntiCosmo was telling him.

"Two men walk into a bar…" AntiCosmo finished.

"Is that it?"

"Yes…that's the joke…don't you get it…it's such an old one"

"Err…not really…wait…wait I think I do…nope lost it"

Cosmo sat there thinking about what the man across from him said, but suddenly his mind had a brain fart and he lost it completely. AntiCosmo sighed and dropped his head to the counter top and smacked it against it.

"Why…WHY…do you have to be stupid?"

"Uhh no clue…I just am"

"Couldn't you at least have some brain capacity?"

"What's capacity?"

"How much you have of something…for example…you have little brain capacity"

"HEEEY that's mean…I may be stupid, but I know you just insulted me!"

AntiCosmo instantly stopped banging his forehead and looked up at the emerald-eyed fairy.

"Wow…that actually sounded smart…" he stated dumbfounded.

"Uhh thanks"

Getting the uneasy notion of being watched Cosmo stood up and started to inch towards the door. AntiCosmo got up also and walked over to Cosmo.

"Do you want to watch a movie Cosmo?"

Cosmo smiled and started to jump up and down like a little kid.

"Yah Yah! I do!"

"Alright go pick a movie from the DVD holder in the living room and you can watch it"

"What about you? Are you going to watch it with me?"

"…well not really…" he answered slowly.

"PLEASE!" 

"How did I know you were going to say that…?"

Cosmo started to stick out his lower lip in a pout fashion. AntiCosmo inched back and tried not to let it get to him. Cosmo made his eye's bigger, and then made it look like he was about to cry. The anti-fairy covered his eyes and inched backwards.

"_Why does everyone know my weakness…I swear they all plot behind my back!"_ AntiCosmo thought.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" Cosmo whined.

"ALRIGHT!" the other hollered.

Cosmo smirked and grabbed the anti-fairy's wrist and dragged him over to the living room. He pushed AntiCosmo onto the couch while he went to pick a DVD.

"Cosmo can you please hurry it up…I'm bored!"

"FOUND one!"

AntiCosmo sat there with a bland look on his face, while Cosmo rushed over to his side and stuck the DVD in his face. Trying not to be hit in the face he ducked and then grabbed it out of the other Fairy's hands. Getting a much better picture of which movie it was he sighed and looked at Cosmo's cheerful face.

"Finding Nemo…Cosmo how old are you?"

"Who care's how old, this movie never gets old!"

"Oh…alright…I guess"

Cosmo cheered and bounded to a spot on the couch to get comfortable. AntiCosmo trudged to the DVD player and started it up and placed the DVD into it. Cosmo's glee was still noticeable after his counterpart started to press random buttons.

"So what's the movie about?" he asked plainly clueless.

"You've never seen it before?"

"Nope…hey it's playing!"

AntiCosmo sighed and snatched the remote and plopped on the couch next to Cosmo's bouncing form. Cosmo suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to his anti-fairy self and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry…"

"Thank you"

It went silent as the movie started up. Hating the silence Cosmo turned to AntiCosmo and poked him in the shoulder.

"What?" he hissed.

"Do you like this movie?"

"I don't care much for it…why?"

"Then why do you have it?"

"AntiWanda likes it…please just…shut up it's a movie!"

"Roar…geez! Just a little kind conversation and you flip!"

AntiCosmo snorted and tuned out Cosmo. Another one of his traits he had learned from living with his wife for ten-thousand years. He starred at the screen bored and yawned. He then felt a pressure on his side and noticed Cosmo was leaning on him…like he was resting on a pillow.

"Cosmo I'm not a pillow…"

"I know…I'm just tired and needed something to lean on…" he replied calmly.

"That's what a pillow is for Cosmo…would you like one?"

"Nope…you're very comfortable anyways…"

Smacking his face, AntiCosmo turned back towards the blaring TV where two fish were talking back and forth. This was really boring and embarrassing. Why did Cosmo of all people have to be using him as a pillow? A very tired and quiet voice stated to talk again.

"Hey AC could I stay with you?"

"What did you call me?"

"AC…it's a shorter form of your name" Cosmo answered nervously.

"Please don't call me that…I like AntiCosmo better…and what was the other thing?" he verified.

"Could I live with you…pleeaassee I have no where to go!"

"No…"

"Please!"

"No…it's not proper for you to live in Anti-Fairy World…it's bad enough I snuck you over here!" AntiCosmo explained.

"Please!"

"Cosmo I just said no!"

"PLEASE!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"NO!"

Cosmo glomped his counterpart and held onto his lower half and started to mumbled incoherent words into his stomach. AntiCosmo was startled by his action that he couldn't react in time.

"Please…I have no where to live…I promise to never to leave your house if I did!"

"What?" AntiCosmo yelled shocked.

"I need a new home, whether it is with you or my mom!"

Cosmo still hadn't let go and it was starting to cut off circulation in AntiCosmo's lower half. Then the anti-fairy could hear sniffling. Was Cosmo crying over this…why was he crying for?

"Cosmo look as much as I'd love to keep you I can't…there will be too many problems with you being here…and don't cry it makes me feel bad…" his counterpart lied slightly.

Cosmo's crestfallen expression was enough to make him upset. What did Wanda do to him…and why wasn't his mom taking him back? Sighing for the millionth time that night, AntiCosmo pat Cosmo's back and replied to the question positively.

"You can stay here…but you've been warned…there will be problems from here on in"

"Really!" Cosmo asked doing a complete 180.

Cosmo attacked AntiCosmo again and nearly squeezed the life out of him from just one hug. Trying his best not to topple over the couch, AntiCosmo pushed him off.

"But remember they're going to be problems if you stay here!"

"Yep I understand…THANKS!"

Cosmo latched himself to his counterpart again.

'END FLASHBACK'

"COSMO WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE BATHROOM?" AntiCosmo yelled to his green counterpart.

"Nothing…why?" Cosmo replied poking his head out of a doorway, which lead to his new room.

"Never mind…"

Ignoring the fact that the bathroom was total mess he stepped in and slammed the door shut.

"The joys of having a roomy…NOT!"

AntiCosmo pulled out his wand and waved it once and the bathroom 'poofed' in a blue smoke. After the smoke dissipated it was spick and span, not a single thing out of spot. Admiring his work at this time in the morning he prepared for a shower.

Meanwhile Cosmo was bouncing up and down on his new bed in a small room down the hall from his counterparts, watching Saturday morning cartoons. He nearly whacked his head when AntiCosmo appeared in the doorway soaking wet, with a towel around his waist.

"Hi…phfft nice look AC…err I mean AntiCosmo"

Tapping his foot angrily and hands on hips AntiCosmo gave him a nasty look before speaking.

"Cosmo…what did I say last night?"

"Uh…I don't remember…heh sorry" Cosmo shrugged.

The thought of killing him right on the spot was really starting to temp him, but he resisted. Instead of flipping he turned completely kind and smiled.

"Alright Cosmo…let me give you a friendly reminder…clean up after yourself" the last little bit came out cold.

Cosmo shuddered and smiled nervously and nodded quietly.

"Thank you"

After leaving Cosmo's room the other sat there completely scared.

"Man he looked like he wanted to kill me…maybe I should start to remember more…or at least try"

'LATER ON'

"Cosmo…please sit still…" AntiCosmo replied with his back turned.

"How did you know I was moving?"

"It's easy to tell what you're doing…" he answered sarcastically.

"Oh…"

AntiCosmo stood at the stove making eggs and French toast, request of Cosmo, quietly. Cosmo sat still and played with his fork and knife impatiently, waiting for breakfast. His counterpart glanced over his shoulder and looked at Cosmo.

"_Why does he always have to fool around with everything?"_ The blue fairy thought.

"Finished…here"

Gently placing a plate of food in front of Cosmo, AntiCosmo sat down and rested his face in his hands.

"Thanks anti-me…aren't you going to eat?"

"No…I don't eat in the morning…besides it's too early to eat"

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day…shouldn't you eat it?" Cosmo asked.

"I know it is, but I've never eaten it and had any problems…so why start now?"

"Because it's good for you silly…don't you want to be healthy?" he argued.

"Cosmo…please just eat I'm fine…"

"You sound tired…are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm okay…"

Cosmo didn't believe this at all. AntiCosmo looked like hell. His hair hadn't been brushed, even after his shower, and his outfit consisted of a t-shirt and shorts. To add to it all, he wasn't dressed like usually and he wasn't even wearing his monocle. What had made him so tired…and why did he have a bandage around his arm…why hadn't he noticed that before.

"_Strange…but my counterpart looks bad…and he hurt himself somehow this morning when I wasn't around…I think…"_ Cosmo thought.

Of course Cosmo probably forgot about his nightmare last night, and him waking up the blue fairy at least four times. Forgetfulness really didn't come in handy when you disturb others with it, even after you forget.

"Cosmo are you alright your just starring at your food?" his counterpart broke him from his thoughts.

"Yah I'm great…thanks for making breakfast"

"You're welcome...I think…"

During the time of Cosmo eating and AntiCosmo replaying thoughts and images of last night in his mind, a knock came to the door. Not really wanting to answer the door in shorts he asked Cosmo to answer the door. He nodded and leapt up and jogged to the front door. Realizing his mistake in telling Cosmo to answer the door he scrambled out of his seat and up to Cosmo opening the door. The blue fairy standing there looked up half expecting AntiCosmo to be there. Yelping the man looked at both fairies and gulped.

"Uhh your mail sir…"

Fumbling through what to say he suddenly hit Cosmo up side the head and snatched the mail from the small anti-fairy.

"Slave what's wrong with you! Answering the door without my consult how could you..."

Cosmo looked baffled and then grinned.

"Oh I get it…I'M SOOO SORRY MASTER I PROMISE NOT TO DO IT AGAIN!"

Cosmo ran off fake crying into the kitchen. AntiCosmo made a 'phew' sound and directed his attention to the mail man. Thank god Cosmo caught on…he thought he was stupid…oh well.

"I'm sorry for my slave…he's quite a hand full…it won't happen again"

Starting to understand what AntiCosmo was saying he smiled and nodded in an understanding way.

"So 'kay Anti-Coz…I understand the problem wit them slaves! Heh enjoy yer day!" the blue mailman replied walking away.

Slamming the door shut he sighed in relief and slide down his front door to the floor. Actually he hated the thought of having a slave, but the anti-fairy law didn't say you couldn't have a slave. Unfortunately fairies like Cosmo got lured everyday to this side to become slaves…and the normal fairies couldn't do anything to stop it. For goodness sakes they could even take perfectly normal humans off the road of earth and use them as slaves. It didn't matter how much he tried to fight it with his small band of friend and ex-wife, they just wouldn't listen.

"Well let's hope Cosmo wasn't actually crying when I hit him…oh boy"

Scrambling to his feet to get back to the kitchen he absentmindedly forgot the mail on the floor by the door and continued on his way. He found Cosmo sitting with the newspaper in hands, but it was upside down.

"Cosmo what are you doing?"

"Reading…"

AntiCosmo grabbed the paper and flipped it upside right and placed it back in Cosmo's ready hands.

"Oops…no wonder it looked all weird?"

His blue comparison chuckled at his idiotic ness. He replaced the chair from the floor and sat down and starred at the paper in front of Cosmo's cheerful face.

"Sooo…what did you get?"

"What do you mean what did I get?" AntiCosmo starred into the black and white paper.

"Mail?"

"Right…hold on"

AntiCosmo once again stepped out from the chair and headed for the entrance way. He spotted the small piece of mail lying on the floor in front of the entrance. Picking it up he slowly opened it and walked back to the kitchen. Plopping into his seat he tossed the mail into the middle of the black table.

"Cosmo you open it…I'm afraid it's a bill…" his blue self spoke.

"Sure thing AC…I mean AntiCosmo…heh"

Cosmo quickly grabbed the piece of mail before AntiCosmo could smack his hand from the nickname given. Ripping it open like a wild animal, Cosmo smiled at his anti-self and handed it over to him.

"I don't think it's a bill AntiCosmo"

"Great…hate mail…I thought I had a-oh my…it's an invitation to a wedding…IN FAIRY WORLD!"

AntiCosmo let a small, but exasperated groan escape his mouth, before he dropped his head down.

"Not again!" he whined.

"Huh…what do you mean not again?"

"This is the third invitation from Cupid I've gotten to go to this exact wedding!" the anti-fairy replied flustered.

"Cupid? OOH can we go! PLEASE! I wanna see Cupid!"

The green fairy started to skip around the kitchen. AntiCosmo lifted his face enough to see Cosmo slip and fall onto his butt. Snickering, the blue fairy covered his mouth and tried to smother the noise. Cosmo glanced up at AntiCosmo.

"Are you actually laughing?"

"Of course not!"

"Suuure"

AntiCosmo looked away from Cosmo and down to the invitation on the wooden table. He decided to read it instead of just skimming over it.

It read:

Dear,  
AntiCosmo and AntiWanda

We're hosting a wedding party down in fairy world chapel.-

"_Hmmm the rest looks like it's been re-typed?"_ AntiCosmo thought.

Look AntiCosmo I know you're not the kind of person to actually enjoy these types of things, but coming from me I was really hoping you'd show up. Of course coming from me…it sounds kind of like a plea…and I know you "hate" me, but it would mean a lot to me to see some familiar faces.

Yours truly,

Cupid

Starring blankly at the sheet, he turned to Cosmo and nodded a yes.

"WHOO!"

'MEANWHILE'

"Wanda…your back?"

"Yes…I couldn't find…err what I was looking for…"

The pink fairy walked away from the door and sat down into a plastic lawn chair, which was sitting on the deck. Sighing she rubbed her neck and shoulders.

"You went to look for that Idiot again didn't you?"

"His name is Cosmo he's not an idiot, and yes I did" Wanda sneered.

"Sorry, but "Cosmo" is not really in my best interest so I don't care…" the Spanish fairy snorted.

"Whatever…I'm bored can we do something?"

Wandissimo picked up a slip of paper and held it in Wanda's face.

"It's a wedding invitation" he answered her question.

"Hmmm, whose might it be?"

"No idea…but I'm sure your idiot of an ex-husband will be there…everyone was invited…even the Anti-Fairies!" he exclaimed.

"Let's go then! I mean if Cosmo is there then I can talk to him…besides I haven't seen him for almost a month"

The joy in Wanda's voice wasn't fake, at least not this time. It sounded like she was falling for him all over again and he had to stop it from happening. Wandissimo really was hopping Wanda would fall for him, and at first it worked, but she stopped her fooling around and started to go out everyday. Of course curious as to what she was doing every day for about three hours or more, he followed her secretly. Upon finding out what she was doing, he fled home at once and wept. Wanda was still in love with Cosmo. Even at the time of their divorce she thought she wasn't in love with him, but that was just the depression talking. Now he had hoped to stop her from doing it by telling her he knew, but that just caused her to go out more often.

Here they were now standing at the front doors of the Fairy world Chapel. Wanda linked arms with Wandissimo and dragged him in hurriedly. Man did she ever look excited to get there early. As soon as they reached the banquet hall, Wanda unlinked arms and ran over to some friends of hers. Wandissimo just found a seat and dropped down into it and sulked.

"Wanda, I haven't seen you in a while how yah been?" a purple fairy asked.

"Horrible…"

"Oh no what did Cosmo do this time?" the teal coloured fairy stated.

"Nothing…it's what I did…"

"What might that be, my dear?" a yellow fairy replied.

"I left Cosmo almost two months ago…and now I can't find him anywhere…I'm really worried…"

"Awe honey…it's not worth it to worry over someone that's not even around…" the lemon coloured fairy spoke.

"But…but I still love him…and I did the wrong thing when I divorced him…"

"Naw, you did that right thing by leaving him Wanda!" the violet fairy uttered.

"I guess…so…" Wanda quivered.

'MEANWHILE'

"WHOO…we get to go to a wedding! We get to go to a wedding!"

"Cosmo…there are a few problems with this invitation I've got"

Cosmo stopped his parade around the island in the middle of the well decorated kitchen. He stepped over to his counterpart and looked at the letter and made a small noise.

"Like what?"

"You're clearly a man…and not my wife…this invitation states that "AntiCosmo and AntiWanda" are invited…not "AntiCosmo and Cosmo"…"

"Oh…well then just turn me into your wife for the time being…and then change me back later! There it's solved lets go!"

"Uhhh…I don't think so…Jorgen would notice…unless we use my magic and not yours…?"

AntiCosmo looked at Cosmo up and down, and then started to walk around him and see if the plan would work.

"I don't know if I like the idea of being an anti-me!" Cosmo stuttered.

"You're right it wouldn't work…guess you'll have to stay here then!"

"NO…Wait…maybe we could try…"

Cosmo looked so innocent right about now with his upset look and tiny frame. Sometimes it makes you want to just grab him and hug him to death.

"_Whoa…where did that come from? Hug him to death…god I've been watching to many sappy chick flicks"_

"Well do you want to or not Cosmo…?"

Cosmo looked around nervously, and then he pulled at his shirt…

"_Wait a minute…pulling at his shirt…he does the same thing I do when I'm nervous…strange and very creepy!"_

"Well?" AntiCosmo asked with annoyance.

"Alright I'll do it!"

"Took you long enough to decide!"

"Sorry…"

"Okay then…just stand perfectly still"

AntiCosmo searched his person for that black wand of his. Finding it he pointed it at Cosmo and shot some of his black magic towards the waiting fairy. A large puff of blue smoke engulfed Cosmo. Within seconds it vanished and Cosmo stood there with his normal attire and everything.

"Wow…that did a lot" he replied sarcastically.

"You'll change in a second…just wait"

AntiCosmo was right because right at that moment Cosmo's body started to change shape and take on the form of a woman's.

"Oh my god!" Cosmo yelped.

His hips expanded, his chest grew, and to top it off his stomach shrank inwards.

"Oh goodie…I'm a girl!"

"Wow…that was very interesting to watch" AntiCosmo replied oddly.

"Uhh…"

(SMACK)

"Oww…what was that for"

"You were starring at my chest!"

"I was not…besides your still not blue…and your hair hasn't grown yet"

"Greeeaat"

Cosmo's hair started to get lengthy and curly. Without warning his hair flipped over and twirled into a swirl, exactly like Wanda's. Although his skin and everything else hadn't changed anti yet his form looked like Wanda.

"AHHH! MY HAIR!"

"Oh god your starting to sound like an actually woman!"

"AHH MY SKIN!"

"Please it's just ski-oh it's changing colour…never mind"

Standing there helpless to what was happening, Cosmo watched in awe as his skin changed from a peachy colour to a light sapphire hue. His hair turned a darker shade of blue, while his outfit remained the same. The little golden crown floating above his head changed black as did his fairy wings. His fairy wings slowly transformed into demon like resemblance and stayed that way. Once all was finished Cosmo stood there in his normal attire, but a totally different looking person.

"And now to get you some clothes to wear"

(SMACK)

"OW…I WASN'T LOOKING AT YOUR BREASTS DAMN IT!" AntiCosmo yelled.

"I know…I just enjoy being able to hit you and you not able to hit back!" Cosmo snickered.

"You little…"

"Uh uh ah no swearing AntiCosmo"

"Hmm…"

AntiCosmo suddenly zapped Cosmo and stood there with a look of pure glee on his face.

"Hay…whatta was that fer?" Cosmo gasped and covered his mouth, but felt something different.

His teeth were abnormally large and sticking out every which direction.

"Oops…my wand slipped…now you really are my wife" AntiCosmo chuckled as he stepped away from Cosmo.

"Yah boothead yah did that on purpose!" Cosmo snapped in a new southern accent.

"Nooo really?" was the sarcastic reply that came.

"Yah really our evil!"

"Meh…they don't call me AntiCosmo the evil genius for nothing! Now do you want to go or not?"

"Yah Yah I does!"

"Alrightie then let's get going"

AntiCosmo changed his image too, into what he usually wore and made his monocle appear. Placing it on, he fixed his outfit one last time and then turned to Cosmo entering the lobby. Both silently grabbed a jacket from a small hook in the lobby and stepped outside. Man it seemed so much warmer when the mailman had come, but now it was freezing. Cosmo slipped the jacket on and started to rub his hands together for warmth.

"There the door is locked…let's go"

"Yah 'kay then"

AntiCosmo looked at AntiWanda (Cosmo) and shook his head; boy this was surely to be promising.

'FAIRY WORLD CHAPEL'

Jorgen Von Strangle stood steadily at the door and watched as puny fairies floated in on by and didn't bother to even glance at him. He snorted and waited till he saw some of the anti-fairies Cupid had invited coming. Cupid probably let them through, great more trouble to look out for. Off further down from the line of anti-fairies, trying to get in safely without Jorgen starring them down, were AntiCosmo and Cosmo. Cosmo was scratching his back and trying his best not to look un-lady like. Of course his counterpart was trying his best not to look suspicious.

"Yah nose…Jorgen Von Dingle-butt isn't gonna notice ah thang…stop frettin'"

AntiCosmo smiled appreciatively at Cosmo. His face looked horrid with fear and anxiety. Cosmo felt badly for sort of forcing him into this position, but ignored the guilt working its way up. Instead of apologizing to his blue companion he linked arms with him to make it look good.

"What are you doing?" he asked shocked.

"Makin' it look good…beesides…all anti-fairies our doing it" Cosmo said pointing to the other couples.

"Right…sorry…I'm just nervous that all"

"It's all rite Anti-Cozzie…"

Both of them looked shocked and turned the other way. Cosmo's little nickname was the way AntiWanda said AntiCosmo's name. No one else ever called him that…ever.

They both didn't have time to react when Jorgen slapped two collars over their necks. Quickly ignoring the pain from the new collars both ran inside and tried to find a spot to sit.

"Anti-Cozzie could yah change meh back now?"

"Sure thing…all we have to do is find a place secret enough to change you back…woman's washroom!"

"Err…alright then…"

AntiCosmo started to drag his counterpart's female body towards the ladies restroom. They halted in front of it and looked around to make sure no one saw them. The both of them were about to teleport into uncharted areas…the ladies restroom. No man had ever entered there before, only in myths and legends had they ever dared to enter. Technically Cosmo was a woman, but it still felt odd to enter the women's bathroom.

AntiCosmo grabbed Cosmo's wand and teleported them into the little ladies room. Unexpectedly they both collided with someone that was just about to 'poof' out. Cosmo tumbled over and dragged whoever the other person was down with him. AntiCosmo smacked his forehead and grabbed both of the ladies arms and pulled them up.

To their shock the other lady was Wanda. Cosmo let out a small yelp as AntiCosmo pulled him up. Wanda, finally standing, rubbed her head and looked at AntiCosmo standing in front of her. Sort of jumping back she looked back and forth between AntiWanda and the male anti-fairy.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Uhh…well…you see…I was…err…"

"He wasa changing meh back!"

AntiCosmo slapped a hand over AntiWanda's mouth and chuckled nervously before backing up.

"She meant…Changing her outfit…right honey?"

Biting his counterpart's fingers he stepped away from AntiCosmo. Spitting imaginary stuff out of his mouth, Cosmo looked back up at AntiCosmo.

"Yuck…yah taste just likes salt!"

Wanda's expression was very hard to explain, it looked like it was mixed between anger, confusion, and annoyance. AntiWanda grabbed the fairy wand out of AntiCosmo's hand and 'poofed' herself with green smoke. Wanda gasped and stepped back from the emerald smoke. The smoke lowered to the ground revealing the green fairy from before the transformation, but with a feminine form still.

"Cosmo?"

"Uhh…is that suppose to do that?"

AntiCosmo grabbed the wand and zapped Cosmo yet again and waited for him to appear from the smoke.

Cosmo's coughing could be heard with a mixture of grunts. The smoke finally withered away into thin air leaving a very normal looking Cosmo with AntiWanda's outfit on.

"What the hell is going on?" Wanda snapped the both of them back to reality.

"Uhh well you see…I just…"

"AC needed to get me into the wedding so he changed me into his wife so I could get in!"

Both held speechless looks on their faces, which meant a lot to Cosmo.

"Yah yah I know I sounded smart for once…"

"You mean you were a woman? Please tell me you're kidding!"

"Nope!"

"So you're telling me this is what happens when I'm not around to watch you? Maybe Wandissimo was right to call you an idiot! God I can't believe I ever felt sorry…maybe Vanessa was right about the divorce"

Cosmo's expression changed from excited to upset within seconds. Wow that hurt…Wanda just cut him deep. Noticing his unhappy look AntiCosmo decided to do something about it. Retorting from the remark given, he raised his finger and pointed at Wanda. She didn't even notice that the blue fairy in the washroom was glaring and pointing at her.

"How dare you say something like that about Cosmo!"

Startled by his movement and spoken words, Wanda starred at Cosmo's British half and grinned.

"What…? You upset 'cause I insulted Cosmo?"

"Damn straight! If you insult him you're insulting me, you filthy wench!"

"How dare you call me that!"

Without a thought Wanda wiped her hand across AntiCosmo's face and then stepped back gasping.

"Oh my god…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to!"

AntiCosmo grabbed his right cheek and held it.

"Ow?"

AntiCosmo felt his cheek then felt something dribbling down his upper lip onto his bottom one. His nose was bleeding from the blunt force of the smack he had received. Cosmo grabbed some toilet paper from a near by stall and rushed up to his counterparts side.

"Here this should help…"

Cosmo placed the clump of tissue on AntiCosmo's nose and held it there for him.

"I can hold it myself you know…I'm not a child!" was his hurried reply.

"Sorry"

Wanda stood there paralysed by her own actions.

"Well Wanda are you going to say sorry for that?" Cosmo growled.

Wanda still didn't answer even after Cosmo's question. Turning to AntiCosmo, Cosmo looked sympathetically at him. AntiCosmo noticed and sort of smiled through the tissue. After all the silence between everyone, Wanda spoke up.

"Sorry…I really have no idea where that came from"

Instead of complying with the statement, AntiCosmo pulled the paper away from his nose and looked at it. That was a bad move for him, unlike Cosmo, AntiCosmo got queasy and fainted at the sight of too much blood.

The normal fairies were having too much of a feud to notice that AntiCosmo was wavering. The blue fairy felt a sudden wave of nausea flood over him before he fully collapsed to the hard bathroom floor and blacked out.

"AntiCosmo!" Cosmo and Wanda said in union.

That would be the last thing AntiCosmo heard in a while. It seemed he hit his head pretty hard on the stone floor because he wasn't waking up yet.

Wanda got help and they ended up transferring AntiCosmo to the local hospital in fairy world for a check up on his condition. The doctors tried every technique in the book, to wake him up, but none worked…

(ANTICOSMO'S POV)

_why is everything so dark and cold? Where am I? Did I just die or something?_

"_That's an odd question to ask" a small child's voice answered._

_Whose there? What the hell is going on?_

"_Don't you recognize me? We've met before…a long time ago…"_

_I really wouldn't remember I have horrible memory…so no I don't know you. I would really like to know where I am though._

"_Strange, but you're in the long hallways of death…where every person, fairy, and animal has been laid to rest…but some have unfinished business and still wander…"_

_Oh god I'm dead…but how did I die?_

"_You're not dead, you're having a near death experience though…and should wake soon, but until then you're here"_

_Oh joy…so where am I again? And who are you?_

"_You're in the long forgotten halls of death…where the death holds us…"_

_Okay…and you are?_

"_I'm Josh…I died at the age of eight from physical abuse…my mother hated me…"_

_I'm really sorry to hear that…how come I can't see anything?_

"_Because you haven't opened your eyes"_

_Oh…_

AntiCosmo opened his emerald orbs to find that a little boy about eight was standing in front of him with bruises all over his face and body. He wore very dishevelled clothes and hair. Gasping, AntiCosmo backed up and took a big intake of what was around him. Hundreds, no thousands of fairies, people, and animals were wandering around aimlessly in the darkness.

_What happened to all of them?_

"_Died in varies ways…"_

_You seem very smart and knowledgeable about this place…how come?_

"_Even though people died at that age, they still grow even as a soul in this place, and they keep there form till they pass on for good…"_

_I have to get out of here…Wanda and Cosmo are probably worried about my well being!_

Throughout the large crowd and hoards of people, the words of Cosmo and Wanda reached a young boy sitting in a corner crying.

"_Cosmo…Wanda?"_

Leaping up and jogging in the direction of the voice, the youth kept thinking about his past three and a half years here. They were horrible and quiet; no one talked to him…not even the younger children that had died in those years. Shoving through the groups of roaming people and fairies he finally reached a little clearing where two persons were standing. One of them was a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, another with blue hair, skin and green eyes fairy.

"_Anti…Cosmo…?"_

AntiCosmo turned towards where his name was being called. Who in this freaky world could possible know him. Looking at the young boy standing there looking right at him, he took a sharp intake.

_It can't be…_

"_AntiCosmo…please tell me you're real and actually here?"_

_Timothy…_

The young chocolate colour haired boy ran forward and latched on to the anti-fairy and started to cry. AntiCosmo was startled to say the least, by his actions.

_What's wrong Timothy?_

"_I haven't talked to a single person since I died and came here…for three silent, cold, solitude years…"_

_I'm sorry to hear that…really I am, I hate to ask, but when did you…  
_

"_Die…I was eleven when I died…I would have been fourteen not to long ago if I hadn't died…"_

Timmy held onto AntiCosmo's torso and pushed his face into his chest and cried. Feeling sorry for him he hugged the younger boy's frame and let Timmy shed his tears of the long forgotten past. Timmy felt him stroking his hair and rubbing his back gently.

_You know I had no clue that you died…Cosmo never mentioned a thing to me_

"_Cosmo? I want to see him! Please..."_

_I…I don't know how to do that Timothy_

"_I do…" he shuddered._

_What would that be?_

"_He'd have to die…or have a near death experience…"_

_Oh…boy…that's a lot to ask someone, especially your Godfather, Timothy._

"_Please don't leave me…I need someone to talk to…anyone even Vicky will do! Just don't leave me!"_

_I haven't left y- oh…I see what you mean…you know I'm not dead then?_

"_Yes…please stay!"_

_I can't…I'm needed else where, but I promise to tell Cosmo hi for you…I'm sorry Timothy…I can't stay…_

"_No…please…"_

Timmy shrank down to a pitiful hunched over kid crying in agony. His godfather's Anti-form leaned over and patted his back for comfort, but he could feel the light tug of him going back to reality. Timmy looked up tear streaked and whispered three last words before he was pulled back.

"_Give him this…"_

AntiCosmo felt something soft and material-like placed into his hand just as Timmy faded out of sight. The next thing he could see was a bunch of worried expressions above him. His vision cleared a bit to show Cosmo, Wanda, Wandissimo, Jorgen, Cupid, and AntiWanda. Sitting up he rubbed his head.

"Ooh…what happened…?"

"You fainted in the women's restroom and nearly cracked your skull open causing you to go into unconsciousness" Cupid replied.

"But…I was just talking to a little boy…who died and…and Timothy was there!"

Cosmo and Wanda had a look of pure anguish on their faces at the mere mention of their last assignment. Jorgen stepped forwards and snorted.

"No fairy has ever entered the realm of the living souls, what makes you think you have?"

"I have…really I have…Timothy was just talking to me! I swear it on my mother's grave!"

A few female nurses and male doctor's gasped and hurried away by the thought of someone traveling to the realm of the living souls. It was preposterous to ever go there with out being dead first and having unfinished business.

"Do you actually have any proof of that puny anti-fairy…? Hmm? Do you?"

"Well no…but I swear I was there talking to Josh and Timothy! I swear…I would never lie it's not in my nature!" He scrambled over his words.

Looking around the room at the fake smiles and fake nods of understanding, he sat back. Cosmo leaned over him.

"I believe you…"

"Thank you Cosmo…I know it was real, I could feel Timothy's hat in my hand"

Cosmo got shoved back as Jorgen Von Strangle stood in his spot. Pointing his wand at the tiny anti-fair he switched his outfit for a straight jacket. AntiCosmo stammered and jerked around in the new outfit.

"I'm not lying…I was really there…please believe me! I was there!" he started to get frantic.

Wanda shook her head solemnly and turned away from him. Wandissimo snorted and tended to Wanda in the corner. Cupid just stood there shocked by the events taking place. AntiWanda didn't smile or even look at him, she almost looked to ashamed to glance at him. Jorgen just glared like he was angry about him being alive and well. But when he looked at Cosmo, everything seemed to stop. Cosmo was starring and giving him a reassuring smile. He actually believed him.

Before AntiCosmo could speak he found himself engulfed by smoke and in a white hallway. Shivering, he noticed he wasn't wearing any socks or shoes and the floor was as cold as ice. Snatched by his captor, is one way to put it, and carried down the long corridor. They stopped in front of a male doctor who seemed vaguely familiar for some reason. Without warning AntiCosmo was flung through the air and into a cushiony room with pillows on every wall.

"Leave him here till he speaks…I'll be back soon to check on him"

The heavy cushioned door slammed shut in his blue face. He starred in horror. He was really in a mental ward, because they thought he was nuts. He scooted back from the door and over to a wall and leaned there.

"Oh god this can only mean one thing…they think I'm crazy!" came his startled reply.

No one answered. His voice echoed throughout his white room.

"Did I really go to that place?" he asked out loud.

There was a noise of popping before five little tubes popped out of the ceiling and started to fill the room with purple gas. The gas smelled like bubble gum and almost tasted like it too. It was noxious and calming at the same time. He became drowsy within two seconds of breathing the stuff in.

"Am I…crazy…?"

His eyes started to shut slowly until finally he was fully asleep. His body sagged lower from his upright position against the wall to a slouched over form. A small camera watched his every move as he drifted off into sleep. A man wearing a black and grey business suit chuckled darkly at the anti-fairy's fate.

"Well well AntiCosmo we meet again…"

Kyria-16

Thought about giving it a twist in the end. The whole Realm of the Living Souls came up when I was thinking about Timmy being dead…I kinda like his character and thought it would interesting to add a way to communicate with him still…as for the dark character at the end…well you'll figure out who he is soon! MUHAHA lol I'm tired!

Sorry if the whole whacking his head kinda seems far fetched, but it happened to my friend once so I thought it could work here!


	4. Thoughts That Dwell

Past Be Undone

Chapter Four: Thoughts That Dwell…

Author's note: note to self never…ever…ever wear neon pink to a St. Patty days dance!

I mean….ENJOY THE STORY!

_Writing-_ means someone else's writing or thoughts

* * *

_Have you ever heard the saying…_

"_He's got some skeletons in his closet!"_

_I'm quite sure you're familiar with that concept and play on words? Well if you're not let me fill you in._

_The idea of having skeletons in your closet is another way of putting…I have past experiences that you don't know about…and probably never want to know about._

_Let's say I've had quite a few dusty skeletons in my closet…and I've long forgotten to renew them for a couple of decades. _

_AntiCosmo C._

* * *

It seemed that the large cushiony door would never again open to let him see the real world. How long had he been in this forsaken jail with this stupid padding everywhere? Well how would he know, he'd been knocked out by noxious gas…that smelt like bubble gum. 

"God damn Jorgen Von Ass-wipe…I'm going to rot in this white hell hole!"

Growling he shoved against the wall and pushed him-self from the ground. Now standing tall and not hunched over, he looked around his chamber of white. He spotted a small, but noticeable camera in the corner of the room. Why hadn't he noticed it before…right unconscious?

"God damn straight-jacket!"

While he was struggling he toppled over in a heap into the bouncy padding of the floor. He cursed and swore while trying to lift himself up, but failed at every attempt. Without warning the huge white door flung open. Standing in the door way was a tall doctor with a grey business suit on.

"AntiCosmo, tsk tsk, how do you expect to escape like that?"

"What the hell…?"

Rolling onto his back he starred up at the man that held him captive in this nut house. His first thought was that it was that doctor that helped with Cosmo and his operation, but he was dearly mistaken. The man that stood in his way of freedom was the very same man from his past…the one he had forgotten about.

"Get up!"

"No…"

"Get up now!"

AntiCosmo used some smarts and analysed his position and route to freedom. The other fairy was about to lean down and grab his straight jacket when he rolled to the right and kept going till the wall.

"Playing games are we?"

Walking over to AntiCosmo's body on the floor by the wall he stopped by the wall in front of him.

"Sorry, but I couldn't get up…some help please?" the blue fairy mumbled.

Growling and glaring at AntiCosmo the man leaned down and placed his hands on his shoulders, before lifting up his victim one pair of two bare blue feet were placed on his shoulders.

"Bye bye!"

The anti-fairy used some force and strength and pushed back with his back and kicked the other fairy into the opposing wall. In all it helped him lift himself up and fall back into the padded wall causing him to stand up.

"See you later sucker!"

By immature fashion he stuck his tongue out and ran out the overly big metal padded door into the sterile halls. With no place in particular to run he just bolted down the first white painted corridor. His straight jacket caused him to have a slower run than usual, but he didn't care as long as he got out of there as quick as possible.

Back in the mental patient room where AntiCosmo was being held the man grabbed his walkie talkie.

"He's loose…"

The small voice of a guard spoke back through the black mechanism.

"How do yah want 'im boss?"

An evil grin crossed his features.

"Not dead…but rather…blind…"

After the guard replied back with an equally evil voice the man turned it off and put it away in his gadget belt.

Meanwhile our anti-fairy was disoriented and lost in the winding halls of white. He somehow managed to remove his straight jacket and left it in one of the horrible dizzying halls.

"Oh god…I'm going to just die in this place…"

Falling against one of the walls that looked exactly like the floor and ceilings he started to drift to the ground.

"Dere he is!"

"Shit!"

As he was about to leap up and run one of the other guards came into view in front of him down the way. He turned another direction and saw two more coming at him.

"Seriously WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT WITH ME!"

Running down the last way to go he ran straight and didn't look back. Of course just as he did look back and then turned around, he was clothed-lined and knocked flat on his back.

"Heya looks at dis I caughts meh an anti-fairy!"

"That…v-voice…"

Before blacking out completely he heard the voice of something vaguely familiar. He had heard that southern drawl before, but where…why was his memory shot?

The same man from before walked up to the other person, a female guard, from no where really and patted her back fondly. She faced the tall and handsome man and smiled with her beautifully straight teeth.

"Well done my dear, couldn't have done it better myself…AntiWanda"

AntiWanda snickered and giggled as the man kissed her forehead and rapped a hand around her slim waist. She let her body weight fall against him, but was looking a little remorseful. She watched sadly as her former husband was lifted up harshly and dragged off towards the persecution room. Sniffling silently she lowered her head away from his limp form and let a small tear slip down her cheek.

"_What have I started…?"

* * *

Kyria-16 _

SHORTEST CHAPTER!

omg i think this is the shortest chapter...hehe it's mostly just explaining where AntiCosmo is and where his former wife is sorta, and what's to come and pertty well yah!

well r+r Pleas! thanks


	5. Pitch Black Through White

Past Be Undone

Chapter Four: Pitch Black through White…

Author's Note: Sorry for the really short chapter before this one…hehehe just a quickly that's all…well enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(SMASH)

A small item with a glass base fell to the cement floor of the persecution room. The bits and pieces of the broken glass fell in front of some female fairies. The two female fairy doctors stood in the corner cowering in fear. The object, excuse me…the person of their fear was standing with a bloody blind fold rapped around his eyes. The same black shirt he wore daily for lazing around the house and his navy shorts.

"What did you do to me!" he yelled.

The fairies shrank back more, if that's possible, and yelped at the loudness of his voice. The women were too frightened to answer the harsh question given and decided to run, but before they could lift there selves from the pavement a black aura surrounded them and pulled them back to where he stood.

"And where do you think you two are going…Hm?"

Even with the bandage blocking out his vision he could still hear their whimpering and scurrying when they tried to flee. Snapping his figures he made his wand appear and randomly zapped where he thought they were heading, luckily he got it right and pulled them to him.

"P-please d-d-don't hurt us" one of the females shuddered.

"What did you do to me?" he snapped.

With no escape the women had to answer him without struggle or else.

"W-we t-took your…v-vision…"

One of the two dared to lift her hand up and remove the blood stained cover for his eyes. Once she removed it and let it fall motionlessly to the floor they looked him. His eyes were grey and lifeless looking, with not a fleck of green or any colour in them.

"I-I can't see anything!"

"Your blind" one replied smugly.

The other grabbed the wand and snapped it in her hands. Both held grim expressions on their faces as they stood only inches from his form.

"Get him!" the taller female hollered.

Stumbling back he tried not to trip or fall on any of the object that might have fallen on the ground when he was thrashing around on the hard hospital bed moments ago. Straining to hear something to give away their spots he scampered backwards into a wall. He started to inch along the wall in hopes that they would just back off and let him go. He felt numb and started to get dizzy even though he didn't know why. Before long he could feel a sort of pin prick in his arm.

"What the hell!"

Jumping back from whatever it was he started to run in a random direction without worrying of the two women after him. Next thing he knew he ran into a wall and fell flat onto his ass with a loud thud.

"Shoot…can't see anything, got to get the hell out of here!" he shrieked.

Crawling on the hard pavement he felt around for a doorway of any sort. The women stood there and just watched with an evil gleam in their eyes as they followed his movements. Finally finding one he stood up and grabbed the knob, but something grabbed him and knocked him over.

"AHH"

Falling again he started to scramble around the floor looking for some sort of weapon. Upon finding one he picked it up and started to swing it around his form and make sure to do it fast as to not give them a chance to snatch it from him.

"Shit, Mary watch it he's flinging it everywhere…" a sudden voice spoke.

"GEM! Watch out!"

Tuning in time to have a piece of metal flung into her face she fell flat on her back limp. His hit killed her. The young female doctor Gem wasn't moving at all so Mary ran forward to check her over to confirm her thoughts.

"Gem…oh my god...s-she's d-ddead…"

Pointing his newly found weapon at Mary he let a low, deadly, growl escape his mouth.

"Get me out of here…NOW!"

Shuddering at the blind fairies metal pole she nodded and whimpered a small reply, but it came out hoarse.

"Okay…"

* * *

The normally happy young male fairy was now sitting at the end table in a large dining hall with his face drooping. He felt like shit for letting Jorgen take AntiCosmo away without questions and to top it off he was eating dinner with his ex-wife in his enemy's house. She spoke up through his thoughts. 

"Cosmo would you like something more to eat?"

"No thanks…"

He pushed up from the table with a loud squeak and walked off. His ex-wife sat there with a puzzled look and words still unsaid on her mouth.

"What's wrong with him…?"

Now totally oblivious to his emotions and attractions towards a certain someone she wondered why he wasn't talking to her at all lately. Sighing she pushed it aside and cleaned their supper plates up and headed to bed herself.

* * *

The next morning the emerald fairy trudged to the small bathroom located in his temporary room. He didn't feel like getting up today, but something urged him to. Moments after entering the washroom he emerged from it and had decided that he would visit AntiCosmo today. 

Wandering down the spiralling staircase he made his way to the front entrance way. He pulled the wooden framed door open and stepped out into the blinding sunlight of the early morning hours. The dew from the morning still was settled on the thin grass and on some of the trees, but most had dried up.

Gulping in as much air as possible he breathed out silently and slowly letting the fresh air work its way through his system. It was very refreshing and calming. Closing the door he didn't know was still open, he left the path way from the house to the sidewalk. For some reason wandering made him feel a lot better then staying cooped up inside that overly large mansion with Wanda.

Wanda…

She had been annoying him lately with nonsense questions about his feelings towards her. He thought she divorced him because she had no feelings left for him. Why did she bother, he didn't love her anymore it had almost been half a year since they separated. Besides he had feelings for someone that he thought he'd never ever like in that way.

"What's wrong with me?"

He snorted to himself as he walked. He was sick and twisted. Liking someone of the same sex was forbidden to fairies…especially two of opposite sides.

"Not like he would like me back…" Cosmo mumbled.

Just as the fairy was walking by a pitch black alley way two hands reached out from the dark and yanked him in and shoved him to a wall. The hands were feminine and belong to a nurse with a distressed look. She had ruffled hair and dishevelled clothes that seemed to have a slight red tinge to them. Cosmo cringed at the large spot of crimson on her shirt. She stared into his eyes and gasped.

"Y-you have his eyes…"

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Y-Your l-like him!"

She screamed and started to run off out into the street. Cosmo tried to grab her, but was too late. A large truck came into vision out of the corner of the nurses eyes. She tried to jump, but the truck whammed into her, sending her flying in the cement road.

Cosmo's breath caught in his throat and he started to shake. When he looked back at the nurse he saw Timmy and his parents. His eyes started to glaze over with unshed tears. He fell to the ground holding his face in his hands crying.

"Why…WHY…d-did you leave…me?"

He could hear people gathering and coming in to see what happened. Some talking in mumbles about the dead fairy nurse lying motionless on the ground, others too shocked to speak.

Cosmo yelled and got and bolted down the road. His memories of the night Timmy died were flooding back like a tidal wave. He tried to push them away, but the image of Timmy's face was imprinted in his mind while he ran. The bright blue orbs and the cute buck teeth. Cosmo could see Timmy's stupid pink hat of his and that smile when ever he was happy.

"W-why can't I f-forget?"

He ran till he collapsed on the dirt and soil. He just lay there with tears streaming down his face freely. He let a loud cry. With a blurry vision he looked up to see if his crying had attracted anyone. Good to see no one cared to see if he was okay or not. He lowered his face down again and cried into the soft ground. His cries turned into racked sobs. Some people did past and thought he was laughing like a maniac and scurried away in a hurry. A little girl noticed him, but didn't bother to acknowledge the fact that he looked in trouble.

"W-why did you l-leave me Timmy…w-why?" He yelled into the ground.

He pounded a fist into the soil and screamed in frustration. His tears had lessened, but he was still crying.

His sniffling and sobbing blocked out the soft limping and shuffling of another person in the area. It wasn't until a hand was placed on his back that he started to cease his crying. He felt someone place there hands under his arms and hoist him up into their embrace. Cosmo finally registered that he was sitting is someone's arms and hug.

"T-Thanks…" he coughed out.

His throat was sore and dry from all the tears and screaming. He rubbed his eyes a little to get the wetness out and looked up at his new friend. To his surprise he came eye to eye with grey orbs with not a single fleck of colour. This person's eyes looked so lifeless, but they felt so warm and kind.

He didn't get why this person's eyes were so grey. He looked down a little and noticed some blue skin from the arms and legs. He looked up at the person's floating crown to see that it was a small hat, which was also blue. Cosmo saw that it wasn't a female fairy and that he was an anti-fairy. Cosmo blushed and looked back at the eyes. Why couldn't he recognize him, he seemed so familiar to him like they had met.

The blue fairy shifted a little and started to gently rub Cosmo's back. Cosmo didn't object to it, instead enjoyed the attention he was getting from the familiar fairy. He leaned in and rested his forehead against the other's chest and listened to his heart. Just then the anti-fairy spoke up through the dead silence. Cosmo nearly jumped out of his skin when the anti-fairy knew his name.

"Your welcome Cosmo…" replied an all too familiar voice.

Cosmo looked at him and smiled sweetly and hugged the blue fairy. He was almost in tears again when he spoke his next phrase.

"I t-thought I'd n-never see you again…"

The blue fairy smirked and let Cosmo just sit in his lap on the ground. Cosmo glomped his new found companion and laughed.

"AntiCosmo I'm so happy you're back!"

"Glad to be back…"

Cosmo looked him over once again and saw some bruises and cuts and a bit of blood on his legs and arms. A concerned look crossed his features.

"Did you get hurt anti-me?"

AntiCosmo looked down even though he couldn't see anything and sighed, but remained happy on the outside for Cosmo's sake.

"Just tripped that's all…nothing to worry about"

Cosmo returned to hugging him. AntiCosmo smiled even though he didn't know his surrounding. To Cosmo's surprise AntiCosmo started to hug him back. Again Cosmo had a slight pink flush to his skin, but he ignored it. He felt his counterpart speak into his ear, which sent shivers down his spine, but once again he focused on AntiCosmo and not the feeling.

"Let's go home…"

The both of them slowly, but surely raised to their feet and dusted themselves off. Cosmo and AntiCosmo started to head in the direction of the greenie glass that held the Anti-fairies.

* * *

Kyria-16 

To answer a question…the crazy nurse brought AntiCosmo to the normal fairy side undetected…man I think my chappies are getting sloppy…lol


	6. Sinful Confessions

Past Be Undone

Chapter Six: Sinful Confessions

Author's note: I'm really bummed lol…maybe it's because i was so bloody late on writing the sixth chappie...i'm sorryg uys didn't mean to keep you waiting...don't hate me...

* * *

The Florissant pink fairy sat with a befuddled look upon her round face. She had looked all day for her ex-companion everywhere in Fairy World and never once spotted or found him. An edgy feeling came over her when she heard about the nurse, but she let that slip and moved on. Cosmo had just disappeared, which was perfectly okay with Wandissimo, but Wanda was driven to find him. Apparently he had vanished from Fairy World it's self and no one had seen him at all.

Grumbling she sunk into her newly favourite chair on the deck out back and sighed. Exhausted and worn out from the prolonged expedition to find Cosmo, Wanda just admitted defeat. He was missing and nowhere to be found.

"I think he went to visit Timmy's grave" she stated mournfully more to herself then to Wandissimo.

The mental image was almost to over whelming. She could just picture Cosmo slumped over by Timmy's grave with a far away look in his once gleeful emerald eyes. Maybe some slight tears falling over his pale cheeks giving him a light glow.

"Probably with that boyfriend of his…" the violet eyed fairy mumbled.

She had a crossed look of displease and discomfort.

"Boyfriend?"

The toned fairy leaned in and spoke with delight in his voice. His tongue let the words just roll out of his lips and into the midsummer's day air and drift to Wanda's ears.

"AntiCosmo…"

Wanda was a little stunned at her new friend's words. Why in the worlds would Cosmo visit that sore excuse of an anti-fairy? She grumbled and waved her hand in dismay at the thought of Cosmo having more then friendship towards his blue self.

"Cosmo is straight…not gay, Wandissimo" she stated pointedly.

He burst into a fit of laughter. Wanda looked at him incuriously and mumbled something snide under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing…" she replied louder.

The small silence grew into a long one. The loudness of the quietness between them was deafening. Wanda sighed for the umpteenth time that day and just slid back into the chair relaxing and enjoying the light tingle of sun on her peachy surface.

* * *

"YOUR BLIND?"

"…I tried telling you three times already…but you cut me off"

"D-do you want a hug?"

AntiCosmo quirked an eyebrow at his male companion and just stood there silenced by the small phrase.

"A…hug?" he questioned.

"Yah you know when someone raps their arms around you and…"

AntiCosmo grumbled and waved his bruised sapphire hand and replied forcefully to the explanation from Cosmo.

"I know what a hug is…I'm asking why I would need one."

"Because you look like you've been crying for hours…the fact that your covered in bruises cuts, and to top it off your vision is missing…So yah wouldn't you want one…you seemed to have gone through a lot" Cosmo explained his motive.

The sky blue fairy felt almost sorry for Cosmo for some odd reason. All Cosmo had to put up with was Wanda and Wandissimo…he had it much worse. Losing his vision, beaten well vulnerable, and then chased by some neighbour kids until he heard Cosmo crying. Well maybe he needed a hug, but he wasn't going to break that easily in front of his less-than-intelligent counterpart.

"Nah I'm good…what about you?" AntiCosmo asked nonchalantly.

A look of concern crossed Cosmo's features so without consent he leapt forward and embraced AntiCosmo. The anti-fairy's protests were muffled out by the hug so he just surrendered. The slim arms filled with cuts were brought back to their sides as Cosmo looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed them. With his own arms linked around his blue comparison's shoulders he spoke into the elf like ear without realizing it.

"You know you're warm…"

With a sufficient shove AntiCosmo dusted himself down and sent the green fairy a heated glare. Cosmo snickered.

"Wrong direction anti-me…"

AntiCosmo let his face flatter and made a 'thanks-yah-could-have-told-me' look the way Cosmo's voice had come from. (Insert Sweat drop here XD!) The anti-fairy moved to make his way out, but a hand grasped his bruise shoulder. He cringed slightly at the force of the clenched hand. He hoped that Cosmo hadn't put enough force in it to re-open the wound.

"AntiCosmo are you sure you don't need a 'real' hug?"

The sky blue fairy tugged away, but caused the wound to be re-opened and a crimson colour filled his shirt in the shoulder area. He gasped in pain and held his re-opened cut with his bare hand.

"AHH! I'm sorry Anti-Me!" Cosmo screeched.

Letting a small, but agony stricken smile tug at his lips the blue fairy slunk down the wall to the floor. The ruby liquid rushed down the side of his already damanged arm and drip onto the floor. Frantically searching the kitchen drawers for any sign of a towel Cosmo abandoned that thought.

"I'll fix it!" he managed to say.

The green fairy slammed to his knees in front of the blind fairy and started to unbutton his white dress shirt. Practically ripping it off he tore AntiCosmo's shirt open to where the injury was and started to tie the shirt around the gash. To Cosmo's surprise he found it to be quite big and deep and just oozing with blood. Holding back from puking at the sight he continued to rap and tighten the new bandage. He tied a final knot in the blood drench shirt and yelped as AntiCosmo jerked.

"I'm really sorry anti-me I had no idea that was there!"

Silence.

"I'm sorry!"

Quiet.

"A-Anti-me?"

The anti-fairy tilted his face upwards and met Cosmo's eye even though he couldn't see his face. Still not use to seeing lifeless pools of grey he sort of jumped back, but the anti-fairy advanced on him.

"A-Are you o-ok?"

When he got a small shake of the head meaning NO for his reply he was almost set back a bit. The pain stricken blue fairy reached out and touched his counterparts face. (What luck he found the right spot)

"It hurts you know…"

"Y-your cut?" Cosmo asked serenely.

"No…not being able to see someone's face…"

The emerald fairy stayed seated in front of AntiCosmo and let him run his hand over his face for familiarity. To think this hand belonged to someone he thought once to be evil. He nearly let out a sigh when his counterpart ran his fingers under his ears. Placing his own hand over top of the blue one he guided it down so it was sitting in the other's lap again.

"Sensitive spot…" Cosmo mumbled.

AntiCosmo smiled genuinely and chuckled at the way things had played out since he lost his sight.

"Sorry…"

Their silence led to awkward and uncomfortable quietness. It seemed to drag on and hang in the air like a thick cloud of dust. The anti-fairy was about to speak when a piercing ring filled the stressful air. The phone was ringing with the same repetitious sound.

"I'll get it" Cosmo answered.

"NO!"

Cosmo sat back down with a concerned look again. He was a little shaken by the forceful response when he had offered to answer the phone. Cosmo looked at himself then his former evil counterpart and sort of laughed. They looked like an odd pair of fairies, one shirtless and the other using the shirt as a bandage.

"Sure thing then…so what should we do?"

(RIIINNNG)

(RIIINNNG)

"I'll get it…persistent bugger" AntiCosmo replied annoyed.

Cosmo helped the damaged fairy to his feet and walked him towards the phone. Fumbling around for the cordless contraption, AntiCosmo nearly ripped his hair in frustration, but Cosmo just picked up the phone for him. Both tuned in to the person on the other end to see who it was. A female answered with a thick voice that was threaded with fear and anxiety.

"Hello, AntiCosmo speaking, who is this?" he said blandly.

"Hi…AntiCosmo…uhh…is Cosmo with you?"

"…yes…"

"May I speak to him please?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure"

Handing the phone out into the open Cosmo took it and placed the receiver to his ear. He slowly took an in-take of air and began to respond.

"Hello"

"COSMO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" a recognizable voice yelled.

Cosmo pulled the phone from his ear and quickly thrust it down onto the hook. With an incredulous look he yanked his counterpart away from the side table and to the stairwell.

"Uhh…not to be rude…but what the hell is your problem?" Cosmo heard his blue comparison snap.

"Wanda…knows where I am now! She probably won't hesitate to come get me…by force!"

Tripping on one of the many twisted carpets on the stairway, AntiCosmo fell forward into Cosmo and nearly knocked them both over. Cosmo held his arms and made sure they both didn't end up on the floor like when they first entered the house earlier.

"Careful you're dragging a blind fairy!"

"Sorry, but we have to get out of here NOW!"

"What? This is my house I can't just leave again for a certain amount of time!"

"Well seeing as how I have the upper hand here we're leaving for a trip!" Cosmo answered.

Finally making it to the top without dying the both of them slinked down the hallway to Cosmo's room. Once inside the room Cosmo nudged the door and it flung shut with little force. Practically tossing the anti-fairy aside with a shove Cosmo pointed to a bed then smacked himself mentally, AntiCosmo's blind.

"I want you to sit here okay?" Cosmo commanded.

"Huh?"

Placing two hands on the upper forearm of the blue fairy Cosmo directed the counterpart to relax on the bed while he rummaged through his stuff and got ready for their 'unexpected trip'. Just lucky enough AntiCosmo was far enough away from the dresser and it hugged the wall just right so that Cosmo wouldn't hit him well he got some clothes out. The sapphire hued fairy fell back into the cushiony bed and let a long relaxed sigh escape his sore lips. AntiCosmo was glad to be in his home again, but disturbed by having to leave again in such a sudden moment. He felt a new pressure from another thing beside him on the comfortable bed.

"Cosmo are you alright?" he inquired.

"No…I'm sick of Wanda being in my life…she left me and now she wants me back…"

Cosmo mentally slapped himself again for sounding weak in front of his blind counterpart. AntiCosmo seemed to have read his mind and understood what he was dealing with.

"Look it's nothing to be confused over…it's not worth stressing over Cosmo, she's probably having the same difficulties with trying to figure out why she's doing what she is…"

A long hardly suppressed groan emitted from Cosmo as he rolled over and faced the blue fairy. He was starting to get teary eyed again and this time AntiCosmo wasn't able to see it. Before the usually exuberant fairy had a chance to let out any more whines and cries, AntiCosmo placed a hand over his mouth as to silence him.

"Shh…do you hear that?"

"Mmmear hut?" he mumbled.

"Someone's in the house…"

Cosmo tensed up when he picked up on a small crash downstairs in the basement. Both jolted and within seconds were sitting on the bed with their heads tilted at the door. The green eyed fairy clung to his blue self and whimpered into his non-bloody shoulder.

"I'm scared anti-me"

"Cosmo you have to be me eyes…" AntiCosmo countered.

"O-okay"

Next thing Cosmo knew they were in the hallway quietly slinking secretively down the right side of the hall. They stopped and Cosmo made a quick motion by shoving AntiCosmo into another door.

There was a female fairy snooping around for any clue that they were in the house. Her biggest clue was the blood and the messy stairwell. One of them had been badly injured because there were blood droplets all over the stairway and hall. When she reached the top she nearly giggled. The blood ended right in front of a closet door in the hallway. Grasping the handle she wrenched it open a quickly to reveal AntiCosmo sitting in a heap totally oblivious as to what was going on.

"…Ummm AntiCosmo are you alright?" the lady asked.

"ACK! Wanda! H-how did you get in?"

Smiling calmly she helped him to his bare feet and dusted him off. Then was when she noticed the large gash that had been wrapped up on his shoulder.

"Did Cosmo do that?" she pointed.

"What?" he jerked around.

"Your shoulder…did Cosmo do those?"

"No! I got into an accident that's all"

"Where is that fairy anyways?" Wanda started.

"How the hell am I suppose to know…he shoves me into a closet and runs off…leaving me blind in the dark…heh blind"

Wanda curiously waved a nimble hand in front of the blue fairy's face, which resulted in no reaction. She gripped his shoulders and stared into his silver orbs.

"Your eyes…?"

"I guess you could say it doesn't matter whether it's dark or not all I can see is black"

"B-blind?"

"Yes…now please remove your hand from my hurt shoulder…"

"S-sorry…"

Almost tumbling back into the railing when the anti-fairy gruffly shoved her, she pushed back, but ended up knocking them both over instead. Now in a heap on the floor Wanda noted that she herself was on top of the sky blue fairy.

"You're bloody crushing my ribcage woman!" AntiCosmo snarled beneath her.

"Oh god…well maybe you shouldn't have shoved me" she retorted.

"Just get off of me…"

"Not until you tell me where Cosmo is…" she stated pointedly

"I told you I don't know!"

Wanda sat up into a straddling position and pinned his arms firmly against the hardwood floor to make sure of no escape. For the first time she giggled at how the anti-fairy was squirming around in her hold…it was sort of cute in a way.

"Let me go!"

The neon fairy glanced at his frowning face, his blue features, and those eyes… so dead. He stopped squirming when something wet and warm was pressed on his forehead gently as to sooth him. None of his rational senses were working…neither were his newly freed arms. As he was about to scoot away from Wanda's oddly soft and loving touch a set of hungry lips crushed into his nearly knocking him over. A furious blush crept its way over the bridge of his nose and cheeks as the hands traced slightly up and down his back. His eyes were wide until he gave in and left them to slowly shut on their own. Too numb and dumbfounded to react he relaxed into the embrace. Finally after about what seemed forever Wanda pulled back with an equally deep blush as AntiCosmo.

"W-what w-was that for?" AntiCosmo stumbled.

"I-I don't know…," she mumbled, "I thought you needed it"

AntiCosmo froze up again when he felt Wanda advance in on him again.

"Besides…you're not half bad…" she replied seductively.

A large loud 'Ahem' could be heard from the far right. AntiCosmo placed a hand up into Wanda's face and held her back from another kiss. Wanda yelped and abruptly jumped up to a standing position. AntiCosmo felt a pair of hands heave him from the wooden floor in their arms and chest.

"Taking advantage of AntiCosmo I see!" a familiar high pitched male voice snorted.

"Cosmo? Where the hell did you go?"

Cosmo ignored the angry question as he continued to hold AntiCosmo in his embrace while he argued with the pink fairy.

"I-I didn't take advantage of him!"

"I saw you…he's blind and you took that opportunity to dominate him!"

AntiCosmo flushed a shade of dark blue when he heard that phrase exit Cosmo's mouth. Dominate him? What did he mean by that? Finding his strength to stand without Cosmo's support, he stepped behind Cosmo and rapped his arms around the others shoulder's. AntiCosmo started to nuzzle his face into the warm flesh that was near the nook of Cosmo's neck and shoulder. That's when Cosmo stopped yelling at Wanda.

"She didn't take advantage of me Cosmo…I let her kiss me"

Wanda smiled smugly and practically beamed with egotistical ness. Cosmo stifled an upset sigh and casted his stare downwards.

"Okay…I'm going to my room…"

"To sulk" Wanda mentioned haughtily.

The sapphire fairy released his grip on the green fairy, but grasped his wrist to follow him. Wanda was too caught up in boasting to herself for some unknown reason to see the two male fairies slip away.

"You know Cosmo I forgot the reason I…Cosmo? AntiCosmo?"

Wanda spun around, but found the whole hall to be deserted…a tumble weed rolls by and you hear someone cough quietly in the background…kidding ; just had to do it. The fuchsia fairy huffily stomped down to one of the doors, but found it to be locked.

"Cosmo your ASS IS MINE!" Wanda screamed frustrated.

"NO IT'S NOT…IT'S MINE!"

Wanda's expression switched into 'its-a-figure-of-speech-you-idiot' look before she replied to him in a high pitched voice, which probably would make them cringe.

"RIGHT SORRY IT'S YOURS…I'VE GOT MINE!"

"Cosmo don't say a damn thing!" she heard the British counterpart snap a little too loudly.

In front of a door she tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge…it was locked. Wanda tried again to her surprise it wasn't locked…just blocked by two stubborn fairies. Backing off a tiny bit and whamming her shoulder into the held fast door it cracked against her blunt force.

"WANDA YOU BETTER NOT BREAK MY DOOR…ITS EXPENSIVE!" AntiCosmo hollered from behind it.

"THEN DON'T BLOCK IT…"

"I'M NOT…I THINK COMSO IS…BUT YOU KNOW ME I CAN'T SEEM TO SPOT HIM" he replied sarcastically.

"Ohh haha…not"

Pulling out a small object from her neon pink frills of curly hair she closed her hands over it and in a flash of pink it turned into a normal sized black and gold star wand. The star tip glimmered a yellowy and gold colour when the thin rays of dying sun hit it through the parted curtains in the hallway. Lifting it at the door frame she tapped it and the hinges disappeared letting the door slam down with Cosmo on top of it. The British blue fairy scurried around and stubbed his foot into a bed stand piece.

"AWE GEEZ! FRICKING HELL!" he cursed before landing on the floor.

When all the dust slowly dissipated from both of the objects (one being AntiCosmo) Wanda stepped in and yanked both male fairies out by their ears.

"Ow Ow owwww" both moaned.

"Now explain what the hell is going on?"

"Well…" both started.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" AntiCosmo replied excitedly.

Wanda stared distinctively at AntiCosmo as if taken back by his bubbly personality…well she was actually taken back by it. Since when was the blue fairy ever excited about anything other then causing bad luck for others?

"Maybe switching both of your guy's glands wasn't a good idea…"

"What I meant to say was…it's none of your business…" he snorted.

"Actually Wanda I want to stay with my anti-self…please…"

"Cosmo you buffoon you don't have to ask permission you're a grown man…you can make decisions for yourself!" his counterpart mumbled.

"Welllll…no…"

AntiCosmo stepped forward so that he was between Wanda and Cosmo, in which would make it a better escape for Cosmo. A small noise was heard as Wanda turned the star wand back into a hair clip and placed it back in the unruly hair of hers.

"He stays with me…" the blue fairy stated blandly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me…he's staying right here…with me"

"A little possessive are we?"

"No…you just don't treat him right and I've lost count of how many times I've had him crying on me because of something related to you…."

"_She just doesn't get it…when we'll she learn to leave Cosmo alone…"_

"_I totally agree with you anti-me"_

"_...y-you have a t-telepathic link with m-me?"_

"_Uhh…no this is your conscience talking…ooh oooh…oohhh"_

"_ACK! Okay...this is bad…"_

"Wanda get out of my house so I can talk to your 'ex-husband' alone" he asked gruffly

He heard a loud exasperated grumble as Wanda finally took head to the stairs and stormed out of the medium sized house. The door closed with a huge explosion like sound, which meant that the pink fairy was gone for good…or at least they hoped she was…AntiCosmo flung around and glared directly into Cosmo's face. The blue fairy grabbed his shirt and nearly dragged him off his feet to meet AntiCosmo's hot stare.

"You've got some explaining to do mister and you better do it fast!"

"W-what do you mean anti-me?" Cosmo answered frantically.

"When did you get a telepathic link with me…the only way that works is if we're either married or in love!"

Cosmo stumbled over his thoughts and tried to search out some form of any type of answer, but he was cut short by his counterpart's inner voice.

"_Cut it out and answer the damn question Cosmo!"_

"I-I…don't know…" he said defeated sounding.

Irritated by Cosmo's indigence's he knocked Cosmo out of his grip and turned around to rub his temples for relief. Cosmo coughed and spoke up once again, but was also cut short by his blue self again.

"Are you in love with me or something?"

Cosmo choked back his sentence. He stifled any sign of unsteadiness in his voice when the word finally formed on his lips. They never came…his voice almost seemed lost in the knot of his throat as he tried to spit out the confession. AntiCosmo glanced over his should, of course to be greeted by darkness, but to Cosmo it felt like being peered into. Those silver hues penetrating holes through his mind. Mind…AntiCosmo could probably read his thoughts…he hoped they were blocked out by his loud thoughts of cheese or something. Next thing Cosmo did made AntiCosmo step back in surprise, shock, and confusion.

"…I-I am…"

With a held back sob Cosmo took off to his room, for the solitude of the confined walls, for some protection against any type of violent reaction AntiCosmo might have any moment, but mostly from the one thing he'd never have.

* * *

(SLAM) 

Cosmo slunk down his wooden door to the firm floor. The clear drops cascaded over the red tinted cheeks and splashed against his knees. He felt like a total fool, idiot, or worse a moron in front of his counterpart. He could end his life and forget the sick thoughts that plagued him forever and be without anymore wants or desires. No it was the coward's way out…

* * *

The sapphire fairy hadn't budged since he listened to Cosmo ran off. The words echoed throughout his head and bounced off ever corner, never ending chain of repeating words flowed on, imprinted there forever. 

"H-he loves me…?"

AntiCosmo smacked his head and grimaced at how stupid he had been, how oblivious to his counterparts actions…all the hugs…all the talk…listening to him…caring for him…all the affection from him wasn't just out of need it was out of love…

* * *

Kyria-16

ACK omg soooooooooorrrrrry it took so long, but the whole computer crashing and grounding took time off from it...about three weeks almost a month...but hey here it is i'm finally finished chappie six ooh by the way sorry for the confusing story line...in the end of the whole story it makes wwaaaay more sense...Cosmo explains it while he's JUST KIDDIN not ruining it for you all, but it is explained in the end...well enjoy...

Rand R


	7. Through a New Light

Past Be Undone

Chapter Seven: Through a new light…

Author's Note:…can you guess the hidden meaning behind the Chapter title? Lol Enjoy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours, weeks, maybe even months seemed to pass by as the green fairy sat alone in the solitude of his confined room. The emerald orbs near leaving the ceiling's surface. He felt empty after his confession; even depressed…usually a person is supposed to be happy…aren't they? He felt a small ache in the lower midsection of his back so he flipped over to his side and faced the one of the plain baby blue walls of his four walled bedroom. Why was his life so confusing? Why did he have to fall for someone forbidden to him? He wanted to punch something, anything, or scream, scream into an inanimate pillow. He went with that one; he pulled his newly favored black pillow over and shoved his face into it. Within moments he was exhausted from beating his pillow up and yelling mean words at it.

His shoulder's suddenly tensed up when he felt another presents in his room. It's as if he could sense when someone was standing behind him, watching his every move, hanging on his every word…Whipping around he was met with something he hadn't expected at all.

"W-Wanda? How did you get back in?" he blurted startled.

"I didn't…"

"Then how did you--"

"I never left…I just slammed the door really loudly to make it seem like I left, but I was just downstairs…" she explained.

"S-so…you heard everything?"

"Yes…I did…I never would have thought Wandissimo to be right…" Wanda stated sadly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…if I did…" he responded letting his natural caring side talk.

"Oh no no…it's okay I support you no matter what sweetie…" the pink haired fairy replied sweetly…a little too sweetly.

"…uhh…thanks…err you better leave…AntiCosmo will have your head if he finds out you're here still…" the rational side spoke.

"What's a blind anti-fairy with no magic going to do to me?"

"…umm…"

"It's bad enough that he can't even walk properly, or even write…" the neon fairy teased.

"Hey…you know he's been through a lot and you teasing him doesn't make it any better…" Cosmo chided.

"Oh what and admitting your madly in love with him does?" Wanda asked curtly.

Cosmo shut up instantly and lowered his head.

"Guess not…" he admitted slowly.

Wanda smiled genuinely and patted her ex-husband's shoulder. Motioning towards the bed, she sort of led him there anyways and sat him down firmly on the cushiony blankets. A groan escaped Cosmo's mouth as he mumbled something to himself; he then proceeded to whack his head with the palm of his hand. The bright colored fairy just watched and sighed, if she was going to return Cosmo to her side she'd have to do better then that.

"Wanda you have to leave…you can't stay where you're not welcomed…" the emerald fairy finally said through whacks.

"Bu--"

"Leave…I don't want you to get in trouble for talking to me…"

Silently cursing her kind side, she did just as Cosmo had instructed and started to walk out, but when she opened the door she nearly gasped out in shock. AntiCosmo grinned ear to ear and then put on a smug smile.

"I tend to have that affect on people…" he replied jokingly.

"Anti-me…err how long have you been standing there?" Cosmo stood abruptly.

"The whole time…why? Accusing me of eavesdropping…because I was…" the anti-fairy answered uninterestedly.

"I was just leaving…Bye Cosmo…bye AntiCosmo…heh see you sometime soon!" Wanda nervously said before rushing off.

"…bye…I guess…what was all that about?" the blue fairy asked pointing a thumb on towards the door.

"W-Wanda and me w-were just talking…t-that's all" he stuttered.

AntiCosmo raised his eyebrow at Cosmo's strange behavior. Then the anti-fairy finally dawned in that he should be completely and utterly embarrassed, nervous, and timid around Cosmo now, but for some reason he just wasn't.

"Are you alright Cosmo?" the blue copy asked concerned.

Cosmo felt his world crumble down, he felt numb and nervous. He took a subconscious step back and tripped on his own foot; he tumbled and fell onto the bed flat on his back with his arms spread out on either side of him. AntiCosmo stared directly at him with a strange expression that seemed too hard to read. That's when Cosmo suddenly had a weird idea that would probably get him in deep shit, but for some reason he badly wanted to try it. He pulled himself up and sat straight as a ruler on the edge of the small bed.

"Anti-me…could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Cosmo?"

"Are you going to act differently around me now?"

There he got that off his chest now all he had to do was wait for the response.

"No…why would I, Cosmo?"

The green fairy just realized that AntiCosmo kept using his name at the end of his every sentence.

'_So much for not being treated different' _Cosmo thought.

"Why do you keep using my name every chance you get?" Cosmo pushed on.

"Because I just feel like it, is there something wrong with that, _'Cosmo'_" the sapphire fairy emphasized his name.

"Are doing this because of what I said?"

"No…I'm just using your name in the hopes that you'll do the same…"

"Oh…so your not going to treat me differently?"

"I just said no…"

"So does that mean I can still give you hugs…?"

"Err…well I guess…"

Their silence extended longer then they had thought and it was too uncomfortable to speak up. Cosmo was about to say something when AntiCosmo cut him off.

"Look Cosmo I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same…"

The blue fairy stood and walked towards the door that had been left ajar. Before AntiCosmo had actually successfully reached the door the other had wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back. The blue double stood there in Cosmo's arms not moving.

"Couldn't you think it over…please?"

"No…"

"Why not?" Cosmo asked.

"Because I already did, the answer is no I'm not interested…"

"Why…is it cause I'm annoying…I could stop that"

"Why do you want me to change my mind so badly?" AntiCosmo asked sternly.

"I…I…don't know why…"

"Well I'm not changing my mind whether or not you try too…that's my final answer"

The darker fairy pulled out of Cosmo's hug and walked off through the door into the hallway without another word. The green fairy felt a little woozy from the day's events, but mostly upset and hurt. He had gone a little too far with the unnecessary hug, but he so badly wanted it.

Cosmo flopped onto his bed and huddled up into the fetal position. This week was going to be a very long long week, he could tell.

AntiCosmo crawled into his own bed and sat in the center of it. He felt unsettled and pathetic.

"Maybe that was a little harsh…"

The anti-fairy ignored his raging thoughts and let his head drop harmlessly to the pillow for some much needed rest. He felt sleep over come his mind and body and let it envelop him completely for the night. Hours seemed to pass before his door creaked open slowly and his counterpart snuck in noiselessly. The green fairy stepped over to the side where AntiCosmo was facing and leaned down to a crouching form. His blue self looked peaceful tonight, he wasn't sweating or crying in his sleep so that was a good sign that there were no nightmares taking place. He lifted his trembling hand and lightly traced his fingers down the soft blue cheek. A light sigh lifted through the air from the sleeping occupant, this startled Cosmo slightly and he fell onto his butt with a soft thump. The fairy instantly retracted his hand and held any sort of breath from escaping his throat to listen intently on the peacefully resting anti-fairy.

Gentle breathing…he was fast asleep, lucky for Cosmo he was a light sleeper which meant that the blue double was a heavy sleeper. A sudden pressure was felt on his thigh which caused him to jump. He noticed a limp hand hanging over the edge of the bed resting against the floor since he jumped back. Cosmo stifled a giggle back at his act of idiocy and inched back to his original spot.

The moon was full and bright like the any other night in the anti-fairy world, settled mid sky casting its eerie glow of milky colored light upon the dark magical creatures below. Cosmo watched the glowing orb of whitish yellow while he played with the tuffs of navy hair set on the anti-fairy's head. He sat on the opposite side of the soundly sleeping anti-fairy tossing strands of hair around. He subconsciously let his hand drift down the jawbone to the neck, all the while drawing imaginary lines on the smooth sapphire skin.

"…Cosmo…"

The emerald hues widened when his name was spoken. The fairy tensed up and froze his hand over top the covered shoulder. The anti-fairy shifted slightly and rolled over so his body was facing Cosmo's resting form; a breath was released when Cosmo saw the closed eyes and heard his even breathing. It was when an arm and hand draped over his waist that he felt heat rise to his cheeks. His initial thought was to move out of the sleeping grasp, but then he wanted to stay and get comfortable into the bed. All earlier thoughts and incidents vanished from his mind as he snuggled under the covers with his blue counterpart. Cosmo hadn't been expecting the bad-luck fairy to cuddle up to him closer then before and nuzzle his face into the nook of his shoulder and neck.

"…you're warm…"

Cosmo cringed slightly when he heard those two words spoken. AntiCosmo was awake and Cosmo was dead meat in about five minutes.

"Nghh…" the anti-fairy started to rub his eyes and rid them of sleep.

The emerald fairy held his breath in hopes that AntiCosmo would just fall asleep again and not notice him lying beside him so closely. Cosmo smacked himself mentally…his counterpart still couldn't see, in other words if Cosmo sat still and didn't breath heavily the anti-fairy wouldn't even know he's there.

"…Cosmo?"

"…eep…" Cosmo let out an almost silent noise.

"What are you doing in my room?"

AntiCosmo jolted back from his spot beside the normal fairy and nearly fell off the bed if Cosmo hadn't have grabbed his arms. He wriggled out of the gentle grasp and shifted off the bed and moved away from his sleeping arrangement.

"Get out please…"

"Could I explain first?"

"I know exactly why you're in here…out now please"

Cosmo was starting to get annoyed by his blue self's actions and behavior. He slowly crawled out of AntiCosmo's bed and stood up on the floor right by the anti-fairy. AntiCosmo let out a startle yelp when his counterpart grabbed his wrists and held them firmly.

"Why are you trying so hard to resist?"

"Why are you trying so hard to win me over?" the anti-fairy answered with a question of his own.

"…I…I…don't know why…"

The grip Cosmo had on the blue wrists started to loosen up as he let his hands fall to his sides. AntiCosmo stood as still as he could and waited for his bright double to exit, but he didn't.

"Um…when someone says leave they usual mean leave, Cosmo"

Cosmo fell back onto the bed and just lied there peacefully in thought. The sapphire fairy sat down on the edge of the bed and listened to Cosmo to see if he was crying, it seemed he was getting there. The moisture was forming, but not falling quite yet. Cosmo heaved himself up slowly and miserable and looked over to the slouched anti-fairy sitting only a foot away from him.

"Why can't you give it a shot…just a try…and after I won't bug you anymore about it"

"I told you I'm not interested at all…we're friends…not to mention counterparts, and opposite breeds, both males, and-"

"Okay…I see your point…" Cosmo waved his hands defensively.

"So then you will leave now?"

"Can't you look beyond that…who cares if we're both counterparts, males, and any of that other stuff you said…"

"If I could see right now I would slap you silly…please go to bed…"

Cosmo inched closer then he was and wrapped his arms around the frame of his blue self and squeezed him tight. AntiCosmo didn't react or squirm, more like he sat calmly waiting for Cosmo to finish up.

"I wish you could just share my sight…" Cosmo whispered.

Big round crystal drops formed at the corners of his emerald eyes and cascaded over his cheeks, they landed on the AntiCosmo's face making him upset. The antifairy pushed Cosmo away before anything more could happen.

"Goodnight Cosmo…"

"Goodnight AntiCosmo…"

The normally happy fairy crept over to the slightly open door and was about to slip out when his counterpart mumbled something half slurred to him.

"…I'll think about it…"

The wooden door clicked shut and echoed throughout the large house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Else where in the anti-fairy world another blue skinned counterpart was being held hostage by another fairy. The female anti-fairy squirmed in her binds, but the rope burned her sensitive skin every time she made a slight movement. The dim lighting was making her feel tired and she soon found herself dozing off if it had not been for the scrap of metal against stone. The overly big door of 'doom' made a high pitched screech as it scratched across the cold stone floor of the holding room. A grey suited fairy stepped in and looked at the anti-fairy sitting bound in the middle of the room. She shrunk in visibly as he approached her form.

"You thought you could defy me? Did you think it would go unnoticed my dear AntiWanda?" he questioned rudely.

"MMhhmmhm"

The mumbled response earned a swift kick to the gut that set her body rolling into the wall behind them both. She felt the pain bolt through her very body and trembled uncontrollably as the fresh feeling settled in her abdomen. He grunted and strode up to her shaky person. AntiWanda squeezed her neon pink eyes shut and waited for the blow. Unlucky for her it came hard and fast into her gut again. The hot tears poured over her sunken cheeks and down the bruised neck. Her frail body couldn't take the beating.

"Does it hurt?" he questioned sadistically.

AntiWanda's eyes shot open, the emotional and mental hurt vanished from them and was replaced by hatred. She growled through her cries and glared at the man that hover mere inches from her face.

"What's that, you want me to kill you? My dear AntiWanda I thought you'd never ask" He cackled darkly.

The pent up rage and anger faltered instantly upon hearing his words. Panic and fear rose in her gut, she felt numb and scared. AntiWanda shook her head violently and returned to crying her heart out.

"Awe…I should put you out of your misery…"

"MMMHMmmhmh"

The little female anti-fairy practically screamed through the cloth holding her speech in. There was a flash that suddenly appeared in the fairy's hand and within moments a large sword popped into his awaited palm.

"Which sounds better hmm, repeatedly stabbed or diced and sliced?"

She started to shake so badly that her stomach contents were rattled enough to work their way up her mouth burning her throat as it came. She made coughing and choking sounds as the bile exploded from her mouth, unfortunately the restraining material over her mouth caused it to dribble down the sides of her face. The stench of partially digested foods and body odor rang through the room making it almost unbearable to breath.

"You should have thought about the consequences before you told him…Before you let our secret out…Oh but don't worry I'll take care of AntiCosmo after you my dear…and his idiot of a counterpart too" he mumbled that last bit.

He raised the sword that gleamed dully in the low set lighting and stopped to say some words before he brought it down.

"You know I want to hear you plead before I kill you…"

He lowered her weapon of choice and ripped the soiled cloth from her mouth. She cried out at the pain that erupted from the harsh yank and hunched over. Beads of wetness dropped onto her knees. The only male fairy raised a palm and cupped it around his ear.

"Well beg my dear, beg…"

AntiWanda's face contorted into a deep frown, which she tilted upwards towards the man that had lied to her.

"I'sa may nat bees smart…bout I'sa noes mah fate…" she started.

He paused to look at her before she continued.

"Anti-Cozzie will comes fer yeah…" she finished.

He was about to slap her for mentioning her ex-husband's name, but she spat out a huge glob of bile mixed with saliva and snot into his face before slumping over in exhaustion. He furiously wiped the disgusting crap out of his face and was quick to yank her up by the greasy navy hair.

"You'll pay for that you bitch…" he snarled angrily.

"Fuck yeah!" she spat back venomously.

Before AntiWanda could react the blade was slammed through her lower region and out the back. She glanced down staring in disbelief as he removed the ruby covered weapon. He shoved her aside like she was a rag doll and stood up staring at her pathetically.

"Enjoy these few moments…because there your last…"

For some reason AntiWanda felt lighter then a cloud, she grinned harmlessly as crimson liquid poured over her lips. The blood littered the cold hard unforgiving ground pooling around her. She started to laugh and choke at the same time. He looked at her oddly for a moment before grabbing her hair again.

"What's so funny…?"

"Yersa…burnin'…ins hell…"

He viscously slammed her fragile head in to the cement flooring causing a sickening crack sound to bounce off the walls. He walked off out into the other room and slammed the door behind him.

AntiWanda stared through half lidded eyes as everything around her dimmed more then that of the lights. She coughed up so more of her life as it slowly drained from her deep wound in her stomach. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt so numb and light headed. The room spun, everything looked faint, she felt like she was floating, and the gash just retentively gushed and oozed of blood. Her once exuberant and vibrant hues slowly drained. Before she drifted off she searched her mind for a memory to hold onto, something that had meant a lot to her, a time when she was genuinely happy.

'_I loves you AntiCozzie…'_ her thoughts faintly spoke.

Her florescent orbs became dimmed and lifeless as her body finally went limp. The bloody pool soaked partly into her clothes and hair as her form lay motionless on the floor of her prison. The last image imprinted in her mind before everything blacked out was of her and AntiCosmo the day they met, the only real day that she had been truly happy on…

_To be continued…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ky-16 ….OMFG I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry on how long it took with this chapter…I really have a good excuse for it though…My mom just got married like a week ago and I had to help set up…plus I was a bridesmaid….

(really sorry…)

Anyways this was sort of a slow down two side chapter…(wow that made no sense)

I know you're all gonna hate me for killing another character off, but that's part of the story…also it would be too long if I actually put all of it together in one piece…it'd take you like a do to read so I put it into two chappies…

Enjoy and Read and review…

PS: REALLLY SOOORRRRYYY IT TOOK SOOOO LONG…

Also if you hate this chapter and have ideas on making it better say in comments...i'd be happy to fix the chapter...


	8. End of the Tunnel

Past Be Undone

Author's note: Continued chapter…and the characters STILL are not mine...and same with the show 

Chapter Eight: End Of the Tunnel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What happened in chapter seven?

_Cosmo was starting to get annoyed by his blue self's actions and behavior. He slowly crawled out of Anti-Cosmo's bed and stood up on the floor right by the anti-fairy. Anti-Cosmo let out a startle yelp when his counterpart grabbed his wrists and held them firmly._

"_Why are you trying so hard to resist?"_

"_Why are you trying so hard to win me over?" the anti-fairy answered with a question of his own._

"…_I…I…don't know why…"_

_Cosmo inched closer then he was and wrapped his arms around the frame of his blue self and squeezed him tight. Anti-Cosmo didn't react or squirm, more like he sat calmly waiting for Cosmo to finish up. Big round crystal drops formed at the corners of his emerald eyes and cascaded over his cheeks, they landed on the Anti-Cosmo's face making him upset. The anti-fairy pushed Cosmo away before anything more could happen._

"_Goodnight Cosmo…"_

"_Goodnight Anti-Cosmo…"_

_The normally happy fairy crept over to the slightly open door and was about to slip out when his counterpart mumbled something half slurred to him._

"…_I'll think about it…"_

_The wooden door clicked shut and echoed throughout the large house. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Anti-Wanda stared through half lidded eyes as everything around her dimmed more then that of the lights. She coughed up so more of her life as it slowly drained from her deep wound in her stomach. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt so numb and light headed. The room spun, everything looked faint, she felt like she was floating, and the gash just retentively gushed and oozed of blood. Her once exuberant and vibrant hues slowly drained. Before she drifted off she searched her mind for a memory to hold onto, something that had meant a lot to her, a time when she was genuinely happy._

'_I loves you AntiCozzie…' her thoughts faintly spoke._

_Her florescent orbs became dimmed and lifeless as her body finally went limp. The bloody pool soaked partly into her clothes and hair as her form lay motionless on the floor of her prison. The last image imprinted in her mind before everything blacked out was of her and Anti-Cosmo the day they met, the only real day that she had been truly happy on…_

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sometime the next morning Cosmo woke up abruptly and sweaty, which was a little startling seeing as how he couldn't remember having a nightmare of any sort the night before. A sudden flash of the night's events flashed in his mind causing him to crack a goofy grin twice the size of any grin he'd made that year. Shockingly Cosmo didn't even seem to care that he was drenched in sweat and tears, why he didn't know still, but he was happy that today was a new day. A new day meant Anti-Cosmo had all night to think about his offer at something more than a friendship relationship. A loud crash woke Cosmo from his La-La land.

"What was that?" he muttered to himself hopping out of the comforting bed.

As soon as his bare flesh feet hit the floor he shuttered and felt a cold tingle rise through his body. Begrudgingly he stepped on and started to slowly accept the new cool attack on his bare feet. Before he could wipe the sleep out of his eyes the door was knocked open violently swinging past Cosmo's face just barely missing it. The whoosh of cold air whizzed by him causing him to inwardly shutter again.

"MORNING!" a very loud, happy, British voice hollered in his face.

"…Uhh morning to you too," Cosmo rubs his ears, "I think…"

His usually dark and calm azure counterpart grabbed his forearms yanking him forward. Cosmo took a sharp intake of breath at the distance of his companion's smooth blue features. He felt the annoying blush creep onto his face grabbing the cheeks making them bright cherry red. Anti-Cosmo seemed to ignore the stiffness in his green counterpart and continued on to talking.

"My eyes…aren't they the brightest green you have ever seen!?" Anti-Cosmo beamed happily.

Cosmo yawned and pretended to not notice the uncomfortable-ness he felt. Upon looking at Anti-Cosmo's orbs he spotted the difference at once.

"Y-your eyes are green again…does that mean…?"

"Yes! I can see again…I can see your blush, your hair, your face…everything!" he practically screamed happily into Cosmo's face.

Upon having his scarlet flush noticed, Cosmo blushed even harder and tried not to show it by hiding his face with his bangs. The British counterpart kept grinning like a madman and rambling on about how completely joyous he was with his sight back. Anti-Cosmo smiled when he finally noticed that his green half had shied away from looking at him.

"…Cosmo…?" the other asked softly.

The emerald haired fairy stole a short glance upwards, but for the most part kept hidden under thick locks of green. Anti-Cosmo was about to ask about the shyness, but stopped himself.

"Cosmo what did you do to your hair?"

"Hmm?"

"Y-your hair…what did you do to it?" Anti-Cosmo choked out concerned.

Cosmo tilted his features up so that the light poured over him like bouncing lights of golden rays. The azure anti-fairy took in a sharp breath; Cosmo's face was tinted with a hue of light powder blue and his usual grassy green hair was more of a sea-foam aqua color. The darker of the two quickly shot a hand up and gently touched the tufts of oddly colored hair. The hair was slightly rough, but mostly soft under his digits while he tousled it around in-between fingers.

"It's been getting darker lately…" Cosmo finally whispered almost inaudibly.

"Why didn't you say anything…?"

"…It seemed less important at the time…"

Anti-Cosmo sighed heavily and removed his hand from the inviting hair and grabbed the other's hand. Cosmo bite his lip and tried to hold back the cursed blush that was seeping onto his facial expression yet again.

"Come on…we have something of importance to discuss…"

The bright fairy gave in easily and let the dark companion walk him to the anti-fairy's room. Anti-Cosmo's room seemed to have a dismal glow to it. The suns sparkling light trickled in through black curtains casting a deep glow across everything in the room. Said anti-fairy had directed Cosmo towards the edge of the bed, which is where they had sat last night, and made him sit down.

When Anti-Cosmo didn't sit with Cosmo on the bed, he got an uneasy feeling. His heart rate sped up with the new anxiety build up and he had to try and control from freaking out.

"It's come to my attention that…you uh…like me, right?"

The discolored fairy shuffled his cool bare feet before taking a peek at Anti-Cosmo's face. He really should stop doing that; those awkwardly almost identical orbs were peering into his at that moment. Cosmo 'eeped' and shot his head down into the depths of his hair yet again. Without warning a warm hand slid gracefully under his tinted chin and pulled his face upwards to face his doubles features.

"Answer the question please…" the slightly darker blue lips spoke.

"…I do…kinda…sorta…maybe…slightly…uhh…you know…"

"…Do you? Or do you not?" Anti-Cosmo pushed.

"…y-yeah…" Cosmo sputtered out.

"Hmmm…thought so…"

Cosmo was about to point out that his counterpart knew this, but was silenced when a nimble sky blue finger gently pushed against his perk fleshy lips. He blushed like usual, but kept shut up.

"Listen, I did some thinking last night, and I also slept on it…and I came to the conclusion…"

Anti-Cosmo paused as if he was almost unprepared for his own answer. Cosmo's anxiety kicked in again giving him goose bumps all up his bare arms and down his back. His breathing hitched when Anti-Cosmo sat beside him suddenly.

"…I don't think…I could…"

Cosmo seriously hoped for a miracle or something because he could feel, no hear, his heart rate speed up increasingly fast. The noise was pounding annoyingly throughout his body causing blood to pound against his eardrums. The sound was becoming more rapid, that couldn't be good for his health.

"…Really ever like you in such a way…I'm sorry…"

Just as quick as everything started, it ended. Cosmo's heart nearly stopped as the words seeped into his ever crevice. It hurt, it hurt a lot…he had really hoped to have finally have something happy happen, but it didn't. His crestfallen expression never appeared though, instead anger slowly raised to his features.

"…Why!?…Why does it always have to be difficult with you?" Cosmo blurted.

Anti-Cosmo looked startled, but that washed away as soon as Cosmo started to sniffle. The sniffling didn't last long as Cosmo let out a very annoyed and uncharacteristic growl and stood stiffly. The sky blue fairy sat dumbly on the edge still wondering what would happen next. Unluckily Anti-Cosmo had a rude awakening when he was knocked breathlessly down onto the bed with Cosmo on all fours above him. His features contorted into annoyance when Cosmo hadn't gotten up yet.

"Cosmo…I told you I'm not interested in you…in that way…"

"I know…but I like you and I…I really…hoped you'd like me back…" Cosmo forced out between bit back sobs.

"I'm sorry…I just don't feel anything more then friendship towards you be-"

The anti-fairy's eyes went wide with shock when he felt his doubles lips on his. Cosmo was gentle with the short peck, but it still scared his counterpart.

"W-What was THAT FOR!?" Anti-Cosmo asked incredulously.

"…I…I really want to be with you…" Cosmo suddenly whispered calmly.

Anti-Cosmo perked up at that statement and stared pointedly at his mirrored double. His face softened and he shifted so that his counterpart was sitting up.

"Look Cosmo…your smarter then you let on, I know that, but I'm not into you…interested, or even slightly put on by you…I'm really sorry…I am"

"Then why are you letting me straddle you?" Cosmo asked randomly.

The dark features tinted slightly and Cosmo was pushed off. The anti-fairy sat up and yawned then stretched before looking over at Cosmo.

"We're just too different to be together in that way Cosmo, I'm an anti-fairy and your not…you know that the laws state clearly that two fairies of the oppos-"

"Can it" Cosmo rudely interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Anti-Cosmo I know the laws, I'm not completely an idiot…but what I can't seem to get about you is why an evil genius…EVIL genius follows the rules…"

"…well…I follow them because…I…err…I just happen to follow them now…I don't know why, I can't help but follow them…ever since the surgery…"

Cosmo wanted to so badly turn around and smother his bluer counterpart in affection or to simply snuggle him senseless. Actually that was just what he did. Turning around, Cosmo snapped his arms around Anti-Cosmo's waist like a clip on tie and pulled him forward. Pushing his face into Anti-Cosmo's neck and shoulder, Cosmo rested there.

Anti-Cosmo's face darkened fast with the new attention to his body. Biting his lip he sighed annoyed and slipped his slim sky blue arms around Cosmo's mid back and pressed the small of his back inwards. With a defiant frown and closed eyes, Anti-Cosmo lowered his chin onto his doubles shoulder.

"…Fine…you win…I give up…" the bluer of the two uttered defeated.

The newly aqua haired fairy let a small smile win its way across his tinted features.

"…But this doesn't mean I'll cuddle OR snuggle with you…all the time…" Anti-Cosmo added quickly.

Deep down, he wouldn't admit to it out loud, but he really enjoyed the close intimate affections from Cosmo. It embarrassed him though so he silently let go of the warm body in front of him.

"…So…does that mean we can kiss more often?" the flamboyant fairy asked out of the blue.

Anti-Cosmo huffed and pushed the regularly green fairy away from him. Crossing his arms disapprovingly he tapped his foot out of aggravation and stole a glance at Cosmo's face. Cosmo of course was grinning idiotically like he usually did.

"…I guess…" came the counterparts grunt.

With a near qirly squeal, Cosmo bounded into his fairly surprised counterpart and latched on. Raising his free hand, Anti-Cosmo snorted, and placed a delicate hand over his eyes blocking out his happily snuggled up double.

"…This is going to be a long day…" Anti-Cosmo sighed.

* * *

….erm….ehhh…ok…before anyone snaps or gets angry…..I was gone….OK gone…for a very long time….not kidnapped or anything, just gone…and depressed…….BUT I updated…. (Mumbles "years later") and I'm truly sorry it took so long…. but but…I don't think this story is going anywhere for a while after this chapter…. until I get out of my rut…. and writers block…. well like usual R+R…PLEASE…and yeah

Ky-16


End file.
